Emprise
by AngelsamC
Summary: Jack se fait infecter… Oui, je ne dirais rien de plus parce que de toutes façons tout le monde critique toujours mes résumés, sans rire


**Emprise**

**Spéciale dédicace **: A Isa qui s'est creusée la tête avec moi et qui m'a bien aidé mine de rien.

Dans une cellule sur une planète lointaine

Daniel et Teal'c étaient assis contre les murs gris et sales de la petite pièce exiguë et sombre. Sam passablement nerveuse ne tenait pas en place. Elle faisait les cents pas dans ces quelques 10 mètres carrés. Elle se repassait sans cesse les heures précédentes. Cherchant la faille. Le moment où ça n'avait pas collé. Tout avait pourtant commencé normalement. A part que le général O'Neill était venu avec eux cette fois. S'il avait su ce qui les attendait, il s'en serait probablement abstenu et serait sûrement resté à la base… Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu en fait. Sans doute que le manque d'action lui pesait et que cette mission lui avait semblé idéale pour aller se dégourdir les jambes.

Sauf que… Sauf que rien ne c'était passé comme prévu. A part au tout début. Elle avait aimé cette mission au début. Parce qu'il était là avec eux. Avec elle. Ils étaient de nouveau tous les quatre. Comme avant. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que cela lui avait autant manqué. Qu'il lui avait autant manqué. Enfin, si. Elle savait qu'il lui manquait. Mais ce manque n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de « professionnel », il était plus profond et bien antérieur à leurs montées en grade respectives. Passons. Pourtant de le voir à ses côtés en franchissant la porte ce matin…

Quelque part elle s'était sentie rassurée. Sentiment qui avait été de courte durée. Apaisée aussi. Elle avait aimait pouvoir de nouveau se reposer sur lui. Vivre quelque chose avec lui. Malgré ce que cette expression pouvait avoir d'ambiguë. Daniel et Teal'c avaient semblé partager son enthousiasme. Ils en avaient d'ailleurs plus fait état qu'elle-même. Elle ne l'avait pas mal pris. Ils adoraient partir en mission tous les trois. Ils étaient une équipe soudée. Unie. Ils étaient même plus que ça. Ils étaient des amis. Une famille. Les deux hommes la respectaient. Suivaient ses ordres. Les approuvaient la grande majorité du temps. Ils s'entendaient toujours à merveille.

Mais le fait de repartir avec Jack avait une petite saveur nostalgique assez agréable. C'était comme au bon vieux temps. Selon l'expression de Daniel. Oui, le bon vieux temps. Elle avait souri à la boutade, comme les autres. Et pourtant… Pourtant cette phrase sonnait douloureusement pour elle. Il lui semblait si loin ce bon vieux temps. Pas celui auquel Daniel faisait allusion. Un temps plus ancien encore. Un temps où elle s'était prise à espérer, où elle avait cru que peut-être… Un temps maintenant révolu. Son regard s'était alors posé sur le général. Longuement. Elle n'avait pas croisé le sien.

Elle n'en avait même pas été surprise. Elle ne l'avait plus croisé depuis… Depuis un bon moment en tous cas. Depuis bien trop longtemps lui avait rétorqué son cœur en se serrant encore davantage. Comme si c'était possible. D'ailleurs, elle avait autant aimé ne pas l'avoir croisé. Car les rares fois où cela avait été le cas, ce qu'elle y avait lu lui avait glacé le sang. Ou plutôt ce qu'elle n'y avait pas lu. Cette chaleur, cette douceur, cette malice, cette tendresse même… Tout cela avait déserté ses yeux bruns. Quand ils croisaient les siens tout du moins. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle en avait été blessée d'abord. Attristée aussi.

Puis finalement agacé. Parfois même elle le détestait. Et elle le détestait d'autant plus parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Et elle détestait ne pas comprendre. S'il n'y avait eu que le regard… Son sourire. Ses gestes. Son attitude en général avait subi la même transformation. Envers elle du moins. Seulement envers elle en fait. Personne ne l'avait remarqué. C'était imperceptible pour quelqu'un d'extérieur. Mais elle, elle savait. Elle n'aurait pu dater exactement ce changement. Pas à la mort de son père. Non. A l'époque ça avait davantage été le contraire. Mais peu après. Deux et demi, peut-être trois mois plus tard.

C'était déjà arrivé en fait. Quand il y avait eu Pete. Mais là, cela lui avait semblé moins marqué. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'y avait pas prêté la même attention. Peut-être parce que justement elle avait Pete à cette époque. Non, cela avait quand même été moins flagrant… Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de s'égarer. Ils étaient donc partis, tous les quatre. Comme avant. Et ils étaient arrivés sur la planète. Comme avant. Teal'c avait scruté les alentours, Daniel avait contemplé le DHD. Le général avait mis ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil sur ses instruments. Comme avant.

Ils avaient marché pendant quelques minutes pour sortir de la forêt dans laquelle ils avaient atterri. Le tout dans un silence qui n'était troublé que par les chamailleries de Daniel et Jack. Comme avant. Elle avait pris la tête avec Teal'c. Elle échangeait parfois avec le jaffa un sourire ou un regard amusé en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les taquineries que s'échangeaient les deux hommes derrière elle. Comme avant. Elle s'était sentie étrangement bien. Ici. A cet instant. Avec eux. Comme avant. Ils devaient retrouver Brata'c un peu plus loin, à l'orée d'une clairière dans laquelle il avait atterri.

Avec lui, et un petit groupe de ces disciples, ils se rendraient sur une planète dirigée par un goa'uld du nom de Crira'c. Goa'uld décédé récemment selon les tok'ra et dont les troupes, affaiblies et désemparées, étaient livrées à elles-mêmes. Immédiatement les jaffas rebelles avaient songé qu'il serait opportun d'aller solliciter ces troupes et de tenter de les convaincre de rejoindre leur cause. Typiquement tout cela ne concernait pas vraiment les terriens. Mais peu de temps auparavant Brata'c et les autres avaient secouru SG1 qui se trouvait dans une mauvaise passe face à Baal. Donc cette aide était légitime.

Ils avaient effectivement retrouvé Brata'c et trois de ses compagnons à l'endroit prévu. Et ils s'étaient tous envolés pour Laométia. Bizarrement elle avait aimé ce nom. Il évoquait pour elle les contes de fées. Les princesses enfermées. Les preuxs chevaliers. Oui mais voilà, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Oh, la planète était belle sans aucun doute. Verte, boisée. Avec de vastes prairies traversées par de petits ruisseaux. Et la désorganisation à sa surface était telle qu'ils avaient pu se poser en mode furtif sans aucun problème. Ils avaient été à la rencontre des jaffas en restant sur leurs gardes.

Les premiers rencontrés avaient eu l'air relativement réceptifs au discours de Brata'c. Le général, peu confiant, était resté sur ses gardes. Elle aussi du reste. Il y avait quelque chose ici qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Une sorte d'intuition. Un sentiment confus mais très désagréable. C'était presque trop facile. Et effectivement ça avait été trop facile. Ils avaient finalement rencontré le prima de Crira'c. Il les avait écoutés avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il les avait dévisagés avec un peu trop d'attention au goût de Sam. Elle avait rencontré le regard de Jack. Ils avaient échangé un signe. Il pensait la même chose.

Bêtement elle en avait été heureuse. Il lui avait semblé retrouvé un peu de ce lien si spécial qui les unissait et les faisait se comprendre à demi-mot. Son bonheur avait été de courte durée. En un instant ils étaient encerclés. Sans avoir eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. L'instant suivant ils étaient désarmés et conduits en cellule. SG1 d'un côté, Brata'c et les autres ailleurs. Le général avait été séparé d'eux. Voilà, en gros, les évènements qui les avaient menés là. Et voilà pourquoi elle faisait à présent les 100 pas dans la cellule. Elle finit cependant par s'asseoir à son tour.

Daniel lui adressa un petit sourire de réconfort. Elle y répondit, avec plus au moins de crédibilité. Pour l'instant elle avait l'esprit bien trop embrouillé pour pouvoir songer à un plan de libération. Elle voulait d'abord comprendre pourquoi. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Si leur maître était mort ils avaient du se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un dieu. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi les avoir enfermés ici ? Avaient-ils déjà changé de dieu ? Etaient-ils à présent à la solde de l'un des grands maîtres ? Ou bien… ? Pfffff…

Elle y réfléchit pendant un long moment. En vain. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pas plus que ces deux co-équipiers. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers le général. L'angoisse s'insinua en elle. Que pouvaient-ils bien lui vouloir ? Qu'étaient-ils en train de lui faire ? Elle n'avait pas voulu y penser jusqu'à maintenant mais à présent elle ne faisait plus que ça. Des images, toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres, défilaient dans sa tête. Elle dut la secouer et fermer les yeux pour les chasser. Mon dieu. « Pourvu qu'ils ne le tuent pas » fut sa prière silencieuse. Elle aurait bien dit : « Pourvu qu'ils ne lui fassent pas de mal » mais cela lui semblait un peu utopique.

Au-delà du fait que son nouveau statut de chef d'équipe était assez valorisant et que cela lui permettait d'être loin de « lui » une bonne partie du temps, l'autre point positif était que, derrière un bureau il risquait nettement moins sa vie qu'en mission. Et elle n'avait plus à trembler pour lui. Il tremblait pour Teal'c. Pour Daniel. Mais au moins elle ne tremblait plus pour lui. Et c'était toujours ça de gagné. Le pauvre, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, la première fois qu'il vient en mission depuis des mois et il faut qu'ils se fassent capturer… Elle l'entendait déjà râler. Se récriminer contre les jaffas et le monde entier.

Enfin, si il râlait c'est qu'il allait bien. Des bruits dans le couloir la sortir de sa torpeur. Immédiatement elle bondit sur ses pieds. Bientôt imitée par Teal'c et par Daniel. Bien avant même de le voir elle reconnut son pas. Désespérant, non ? Pathétique lui convenait mieux en fait. Mais elle avait pour elle comme excuse que malgré tous ses efforts, il resterait à jamais l'homme de ses rêves. A défaut de l'homme de sa vie persifla une petite voix à son oreille. Et puis n'était-il pas grand, musclé, sexy, charmeur, drôle, courageux terriblement viril et terriblement craquant ? Et n'était-elle pas qu'une femme ? Alors ?

Elle le vit arriver de loin. Encadré par deux jaffas. Aussi avenants que deux portes de prison. Instinctivement elle se recula. S'écartant de la grille contre laquelle elle était quasiment collée quelques secondes auparavant. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'était pas normale. Daniel fronça les sourcils en la voyant faire mais d'un regard elle lui intima l'ordre de ce taire. Elle échangea un regard avec Teal'c. Il était porteur de la même inquiétude que le sien. Un goa'uld. Tout près. Trop prêt. Son visage se décomposa. Non. Pas ça. Pitié. Tout mais pas ça. Pas lui. Pas maintenant.

Elle pouvait maintenant le distinguer plus clairement. Il ne portait aucune marque de coups. En tant normal elle aurait pu s'en réjouir mais là… A la place de l'habituel treillis il portait un pantalon en tissu noir, une large ceinture dorée et une courte veste sans manche noire rebrodée d'or. Si la situation n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était, elle en aurait profitée pour remarquer que cette tenue mettait avantageusement ses muscles et sa carrure en valeur. Ainsi que ces petites fesses délicieusement moulées dans… Elle se mordit violemment la langue, s'interdisant d'avoir ce genre de pensée alors que…

Il se posta devant la cellule. Bien droit. Avec une expression mêlant fierté, mépris et cruauté qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Et qu'elle aurait désiré ne jamais connaître Elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, ses yeux s'illuminer. Le sol sembla se dérober sous ses pieds. Ses jambes flanchèrent. Tout mais pas ça. Elle tint bon pourtant. Portée sans doute par sa volonté de se montrer forte devant lui. Elle soutint son regard perçant et glacial avec courage. Alors qu'à l'intérieur son cœur était réduit en miette. Pas ça. Pas lui. Il eut un rictus mauvais comme si il avait deviné le combat intérieur qu'elle menait.

Après avoir longuement dévisagé ces trois prisonniers et en avoir tiré un certain plaisir, il se tourna vers les jaffas qui l'accompagnaient. Il leur donna quelques ordres en goa'uld puis les quitta, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil acéré aux terriens. Elle le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas athlétique. Pas ça. Pas lui. C'était assez ridicule en fait comme réflexion : « Pas lui ». Parce qu'elle aurait eu exactement la même si il s'était agi de Daniel ou de Teal'c. De Daniel en fait. Parce que pour Teal'c ce n'était pas possible. Mais pourtant, le fait que ça soit lui…

Indépendamment des sentiments particuliers qu'elle éprouvait pour lui – et qu'elle se refusait obstinément à avouer – elle savait. Elle le connaissait et savait que pour lui en particulier cette situation était inacceptable. Ils redoutaient tous plus que tout que l'un d'entre eux soit infecté ou de l'être eux-mêmes, ça tombait sous le sens. Il n'y avait rien de pire. Mais elle savait que lui aurait cent voire mille fois préféré une éternité de torture plutôt que « ça ». Elle aussi du reste. Mais lui surtout. Son dégoût face au goa'uld allait jusqu'à s'appliquer aux tok'ra alors là…

Elle s'imaginait tout à fait ce qu'il avait pu ressentir quand il avait compris et elle souffrait pour lui. Oh oui, elle souffrait pour lui et elle souffrait pour elle-même de le voir ainsi. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qui se passerait « après ». Se faire torturé n'avait jamais rien eu de bien réjouissant. Mais se faire torturer par lui... Sa gorge s'assécha et son corps fut pris de tremblement quelques instant. Elle préférait ne pas y penser mais de nouvelles images atroces s'insinuaient dans son esprit. C'est donc dans un état second qu'elle se sentit transportée hors de la cellule.

Elle eut à peine conscience du voyage en vaisseau et de leur arrivée dans ce qu'elle jugea être un immense… palais, lui sembla le terme le plus adapté. Elle ne réagit que lorsqu'on la sépara de ses deux amis. Ils échangèrent tous les trois un regard et un sourire d'encouragement, espérant par-dessus tout se revoir vivants. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ni le droit. Elle fut conduite, à travers un certain nombre de salles, jusqu'à une antichambre. Là, les jaffa la confièrent à des servantes mais se placèrent près de la porte, réduisant à néant toutes ses chances de fuite.

Les femmes, toutes voilées, à l'allure assez chétive et apeurée, la dévêtirent puis la firent entrer dans un large bassin en mosaïque. Elle avait esquissé un mouvement de résistance quand elles avaient voulu lui retirer sa veste mais, sur un geste menaçant d'un garde, elle s'était finalement laissée faire. Alors qu'on la baignait dans une eau tiède, elle observa la pièce autour d'elle. De belles dimensions. Richement décorée. Typique d'un harem goa'uld songea t'elle un brin amusée avant de réaliser. Un harem. C'était le mot. La tête lui tourna et une vague d'appréhension lui souleva le cœur. Un harem. Mon dieu…

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et se força à résonner. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se… de les sortir de là au plus vite. Mais comment ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cela leur arrive à eux ? On la sécha, l'enduisit de diverses huiles et onguents aux parfums exotiques. Leurs notes sucrées emplirent ses narines et la distrairent un court instant. On l'habilla d'une robe magnifique – quoiqu'un peu transparente à son goût – qui mettait en valeur ses formes harmonieuses, dégageant ses épaules et lui tombant élégamment sur les pieds. On la chaussa de sandales.

La sensation du métal froid d'un bijou sur son cou la fit frissonner. Elle se laissa maquiller soigneusement, notant au passage toutes les issues possibles, soupirant en n'en trouvant aucune. De toutes façons, sans armes, seule et dans cette tenue elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose… L'une des servantes, devant son air mélancolique, lui adressa un sourire compatissant qui ne fut pas pour la rassurer. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais décida finalement de s'abstenir. A quoi bon ? Il y avait peu de chance que ces femmes la comprennent et quand bien même elles avaient sans doute reçu des ordres.

Une fois qu'elle fut prête les jaffas se chargèrent d'elle et, sans un mot de plus, lui signifièrent de les suivre. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix qu'obéir. En parcourant de nouvelles salles – dont son esprit enregistrait l'agencement – elle se demandait se qu'étaient devenus les autres. Elle n'avait pas revu Brata'c et ses deux disciples depuis leur capture. Elle espérait qu'ils étaient en vie. Ou mieux, en liberté. Mais elle n'avait guère d'illusion quant à cette deuxième option. Il y avait bien le jaffa qu'ils avaient laissé près du vaisseau et qui allait sans doute donner l'alerte d'ici peu de temps.

Mais ne sachant pas ce qui c'était passé il ne pouvait difficilement prévenir la Terre du danger qui le menaçait. Le chef du SGC avait été infecté. Celui qui possédait tous les codes, avait toutes les accréditations… Si il venait à Crira'c l'idée d'envahir leur planète il n'aurait pas trop de problèmes. Pas très constructif tout ça. Pffff… Décidément. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge. Arrivés devant une imposante porte dorée, les jaffas qui l'escortaient lui intimèrent l'ordre de s'arrêter. Elle obéit presque machinalement. Les lourds battants s'ouvrirent et la pointe d'une lance dans son dos la poussa à pénétrer dans la vaste salle.

Salle du trône manifestement. Enfin, à en juger par le trône majestueux qui lui faisait face. Elle embrassa la pièce du regard. Elle réprima une exclamation en découvrant Daniel et Teal'c agenouillés un peu plus loin sur sa gauche. Elle serra les poings jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les articulations et pinça ses lèvres. Elle sentait sur elle le regard du goa'uld. Aucune émotion. Il ne fallait rien laisser transparaître. Il se servirait de tout. Elle le savait. Daniel et Teal'c aussi. Ils ne s'offusqueraient pas de son manque apparent de réaction.

Elle ravala ses larmes en constatant leurs vêtements déchirés, leurs visages tuméfiés et les longues marques rouges qui zébraient leurs torses. Et c'était le général qui avait fait ça… Elle se reprit. Non, ce n'était pas lui. C'était ce monstre qui avait odieusement prit possession de son corps. Oui mais voilà, c'était Jack qu'elle voyait devant elle. L'air content de lui. Un petit sourire sadique flottant sur ses lèvres. Et d'ailleurs, le regard de l'homme s'était fait plus sombre en se posant sur elle. Brûlant. Il l'avait détaillée sans vergogne, ne cachant pas que le spectacle lui plaisait.

Ses yeux à elle s'étaient chargés de haine et de mépris. Il sembla plus s'en amuser qu'autre chose. Il s'avança vers elle et lui tourna autour. Tel un vautour autour de sa proie. Elle resta parfaitement immobile. A présent derrière elle, il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se frôlent. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas bondir quand il posa ses mains chaudes sur ses épaules. Il fit lentement glisser ses doigts sur la peau douce de ses bras. Elle réprima un frisson de dégoût et ferma les yeux. Quand elle rouvrit il était devant elle. Tout près. Trop près.

Elle soutint son regard. Non sans difficulté parce que c'était aussi « son » regard. C'était « son » visage à quelques centimètres du sien. C'était « ses » yeux dans lesquels la flamme du désir s'était allumée. Pour elle. C'était « ses » traits virils. Son nez droit. Sa bouche sensuelle. Elle dut se faire violence pour refouler le gémissement qui était né dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas lui. Elle le savait mais elle aurait tellement aimé le voir avec cette expression. Brûlant de ce désir. Elle avait renoncé à ce rêve depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant certaines de ses nuits étaient encore peuplées de son visage, de son corps.

Mais ce n'était pas lui. « Son » Jack n'avait pas cette lueur glaciale au fond des yeux. Elle le vit lever sa main et l'avancer lentement jusqu'à son visage. Elle tenta de maîtriser sa respiration saccadée et de reprendre le contrôle de son rythme cardiaque qui avait adopté une allure totalement anarchique. Elle sentit la chaleur de sa paume contre sa joue fiévreuse. Le goût métallique du sang se répandait dans sa bouche, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'elle devait relâcher la crispation de sa mâchoire et libérer sa lèvre meurtrie. Il accentua la pression de sa main. Jouant du pouce sur sa pommette. La mettant au supplice.

- (Crira'c, dans un souffle) Il avait raison. Vous êtes très belle.

Elle ne desserra pas les dents. Et pas davantage lorsqu'il caressa sa bouche de son pouce. Sa main descendit dans son cou puis sur sa gorge nue. Elle laissa échapper un tremblement. Et eut un mouvement de recul inconscient. Un sourire satisfait naquit sur les lèvres du goa'uld. Il pencha son visage vers le sien sans retirer sa main. Il effleura sa joue de la sienne pour rejoindre son oreille. Son souffle chaud sur sa nuque fit bondir le cœur de la jeune femme.

- (Crira'c, murmurant) Si vous faites le moindre geste je les tue. Et je n'hésiterais pas. Croyez-moi.

Elle le croyait sur parole, ne doutant pas un instant qu'il ne manquerait pas de mettre sa menace à exécution. Elle se demandait juste comment une voix si tendre… une voix qui la bouleversait au plus profond de son être. Elle se demandait comment une telle voix pouvait avoir des intonations si cruelles. Enfin de compte il avait trouvé sa faiblesse. Leur faiblesse. Cette faiblesse qui caractérisait les terriens. L'amitié. L'importance de la vie. La souffrance pour l'autre. Le désir de protéger les gens auxquels on tient. Au prix de sa propre vie. Les goa'ulds avaient fini par comprendre.

De toutes manières lui l'aurait compris rien qu'en explorant la mémoire de son hôte. Ses valeurs. Sam réalisa avec effroi que cet ennemi là les connaissait mieux que personne sans qu'ils aient besoin de se dévoiler. Il connaissait tout d'eux. Enfin, presque tout. Tout ce qu'O'Neill savait. Les lèvres de Crira'c remplacèrent bientôt sa main et tracèrent sur son cou et sa gorge une ligne de feu. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas le repousser violemment et le gifler avec force. Mais elle se fit également violence pour ne pas couler son corps contre le sien et l'embrasser à son tour.

Pour ne pas prendre son visage dans ses mains et joindre sa bouche à la sienne. Pour ne pas se laisser aller à ce besoin impérieux qui naissait en elle. Réaction assez paradoxale. Il se retira finalement et planta son regard dans le sien. Ses lèvres frôlant les siennes. Leurs souffles se mêlant. Elle eut la désagréable impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Qu'il se délectait de ce trouble qu'elle cachait de son mieux mais peut-être pas encore assez bien. L'expression de ses yeux bruns se radoucit.

- (Crira'c, doucement) Je ne veux pas vous forcer. Je ne vous y contraindrais pas ni par la violence, ni par le chantage. J'attendrais que vous vous laissiez faire.

Cette faille qu'elle décela en lui, lui redonna la force de reprendre le dessus sur elle-même. Elle lui répondit donc, sans ciller, faisant abstraction de ce corps contre elle et de ses lèvres si tentantes.

- (Sam, acerbe) J'espère que vous réalisez que vous allez devoir attendre un moment.

- (Crira'c, souriant) Je ne suis pas pressé.

Il s'écarta finalement d'elle et elle en tira une sensation de vide et de froid assez dérangeante. Elle avait honte d'elle. Profondément honte d'avoir désiré cet homme. Que disait-elle ? Ce goa'uld. Un des êtres les plus inhumains de cette galaxie. Pourtant elle l'avait désiré un instant. Mais elle n'était qu'une femme après tout. Et ce corps avait hanté – et hantait encore – ses fantasmes depuis si longtemps… Elle se laissa guider par sa main refermée sur son poignet jusqu'à un siège sur lequel elle prit place. Loin d'imaginer le combat intérieur auquel se livrait le goa'uld à ses côtés.

Crira'c était en proie au plus grand trouble. D'un geste nonchalant il invita le bourreau à poursuivre son travail mais ne prêta guère d'attention au spectacle que ses prisonniers torturés lui offraient. Il était content du choix de son fidèle prima pour ce nouveau corps. Son hôte était fort et bien bâti, plutôt agréable à regarder. Et sa force de caractère ne gâchait rien. Il n'y avait pas de plaisir à gagner sans combat… Il avait eu du mal à prendre le dessus mais il l'avait à présent. Oh bien sûr c'était une lutte de tous les instants mais il aimait ça. Non, le seul responsable de ce trouble, ou plutôt la seule, était cette femme.

Que son hôte l'aima ne lui posait aucun problème. Il avait souvent vécu ce genre de situation. Et c'était souvent amusé à faire souffrir ses hôtes en torturant les femmes qui avaient fait battre leurs cœurs. Non, ce n'était pas ça. En tant que goa'uld, il tirait son plaisir du pouvoir. Son seul désir était celui du sang. Et quand les instincts primaires de l'hôte prenaient le dessus – soit extrêmement rarement – il se contentait de les satisfaire avec une servante choisie au hasard au sein de son harem. Les plaisirs de la chair n'étaient rien pour lui. Et si exceptionnellement il avait désiré une femme, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça.

« Ça » étant ce sentiment indescriptible qui s'emparait de son être quand il la regardait. Ce trouble intense qui aiguisait ses sens quand il la touchait. Elle. Samantha Carter. C'est sous ce nom que son hôte la connaissait. Crira'c avait eu beaucoup de mal à accéder à ses souvenirs liés à cette femme. Comme si il refusait de les lui révéler. En fait ce n'était pas « comme si », il avait réellement lutté de toutes ses forces pour ne pas les lui révéler. Le goa'uld avait admiré son hôte pour ça mais cette insistance avait aussi aiguisé sa curiosité. Il avait voulu savoir pourquoi.

Et puis il avait compris. Encore un. Décidément ces humains étaient bien sentimentaux… mais même si il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation, les sentiments de ce Jack O'Neill l'avait surpris par leur profondeur et leur intensité. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Il avait donc fouillé dans ces souvenirs. Il y avait découvert une femme tout à fait extraordinaire. A ses yeux au moins. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait ordonné qu'on la prépare et qu'on la lui apporte. Il avait voulu s'amuser un peu et était bien décidé à la faire souffrir longtemps avant de la tuer. Mais quand il l'avait vue…

Lui faire du mal lui avait semblé proprement inconcevable. Il n'en avait pas été physiquement capable. La voir devant lui. Si belle. Si forte. Si courageuse… Alors oui, il l'avait désirée. Mais pas seulement. Il avait voulu la posséder. Il avait ressenti comme une nécessité le fait qu'elle soit à lui. De son plein gré. Oui, de son plein gré surtout. Cela lui avait semblé essentiel. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Il n'avait pas voulu comprendre. C'était impensable. Comment pouvait-il, lui, se retrouver si désarmé face à une simple femme ? Pas une simple femme. Cette femme.

Ce sentiment d'impuissance qui lui était resté inconnu jusqu'à présent… il ne le supportait pas. Et il s'était mis à la détester pour ça. A la haïr. Mais lui faire du mal directement… Non. Il n'y arriverait pas. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus envisager de la faire torturer. Il ne connaissait de l'amour que ces sensations fugaces que lui avaient laissé ses hôtes précédents. Mais ce nœud dans sa gorge. Ces papillons dans son estomac. Les battements démesurés de son cœur... Ce besoin dévorant de la voir – qui lui faisait jeter de fréquents regards dans sa direction – de la toucher, de sentir son parfum…

Cette admiration qu'il éprouvait pour elle… La grâce qu'il trouvait dans le moindre de ses gestes… Ce besoin de la protéger… D'être apprécié d'elle… Il ne voulait pas l'aimer. C'était indigne de lui. Mais il la trouvait pourtant si digne de lui. Elle avait le port d'une reine. Il n'avait jamais eu de reine. Il n'en avait jamais ressenti l'intérêt. Il n'aimait pas partager. Que ce soit le pouvoir ou autre chose. Il n'aimait surtout pas dépendre de quelqu'un. Ni matériellement ni sentimentalement. Et par-dessus tout, il n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle pourtant c'est ce qui lui arrivait face à elle.

Il tapa rageusement du poing sur l'accoudoir de son trône. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne voulait pas l'aimer. C'était totalement hors de question. C'était proprement inadmissible. Ses traits se crispèrent. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions. Un cri étouffé lui parvint sur sa droite. Sam s'était levée. Une main contre sa bouche. Daniel gisait inconscient au pied de son tortionnaire. La jeune femme s'élança sans réfléchir mais fut arrêtée dans sa course par un coup de zat. Crira'c réagit vite. Il rattrapa le corps inerte de Sam dans ses bras et envoya valser le garde coupable de son arme de poing.

Plus tard, dans une chambre

Sam reposait sur un grand lit au milieu d'une pièce relativement grande et décorée avec soin. Le goa'uld, assis un peu plus loin, observait la jeune femme, le visage fermé. Il ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux. Il venait de tuer un de ses meilleurs jaffas pour elle. Ça le dépassait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas supporté de la voir chuter sans rien faire ? Pourquoi chaque larme qu'il avait vu rouler sur ses joues s'était enfoncée comme un poignard dans son âme ? Pourquoi devait-il à présent lutter contre l'élan de tendresse qui le poussait vers elle ?

Elle commençait à se réveiller, doucement. Elle mit un moment à se rappeler de l'endroit où elle était. Puis des évènements précédents cet instant précis. Daniel. La lumière bleue devenue familière. Le trou noir. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, appréhendant un peu ce qu'elle allait trouver. Etonnée de se retrouver dans cette salle, elle se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Immanquablement son regard se posa sur Jack. Enfin, Crira'c. L'esquisse de sourire avorta sur ses lèvres. Ah oui, elle se rappelait de lui… En même temps elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver pour lui une sorte de reconnaissance.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle s'assit sur les draps fins et n'eut pas le moindre geste de recul. Il ne lui faisait pas peur. Il ne lui faisait plus peur. Et pas seulement parce qu'il ressemblait au général. Il avait l'air grave. Etrange. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas du lit et se tint là, droit, les mains derrière le dos, les pieds légèrement écartés. Il prit encore quelques instants avant de parler. Elle attendit.

- (Crira'c) Vous allez bien ?

Ses sourcils se haussèrent d'eux-mêmes. Il venait de lui demander quoi là ? Si elle allait bien ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire à lui ? Enfin, il valait mieux répondre. Il ne semblait pas fâché mais avec les goa'uld on n'était jamais sûr.

- (Sam) Oui.

Il y eut une minute de silence. Elle eut l'impression que cela dura des heures. Elle n'arrivait pas à identifier le regard qu'il lui portait. Elle ne l'avait vu chez O'Neill.

- (Crira'c) Bien. Le docteur Jackson est en bonne santé également.

Elle lui lança un regard en biais, peu convaincue. Il sourit. Elle fronça son nez. Il avait souri ? Et il ne s'agissait même pas de l'un de ces petits sourires ironique et cruel. C'était un sourire à la O'Neill. Typique. Amusé. Un brin charmeur. Presque… tendre. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Il se raidit. Ses traits se durcirent. Ce sourire lui avait échappé. Il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte qu'elle puisse se rendre compte de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui. Il fallait que personne ne sache. Surtout pas elle.

- (Crira'c, d'un ton dur) Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne vous chercher.

Sur ce il quitta la pièce d'un pas martial et claqua la porte après son passage. Laissant derrière lui une Sam complètement déstabilisé. Elle ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de ce brusque revirement d'humeur. Cette pensée la travailla un moment. Finalement elle mit ça sur le compte du fait qu'il s'agissait d'un goa'uld et n'y prit plus garde. Elle commença par « inspecter » la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Pas de fenêtre, évidemment. Ni dans la salle de bain attenante. Toute fois la suite était belle, spacieuse et luxueuse. Dans une armoire elle découvrit diverses tenues, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

Si elle mettait de côté l'aspect goa'uld et prison, les choses n'étaient pas si terribles. Enfin pour elle. Parce que pour Daniel et Teal'c… Et pour le général… Comme elle l'avait prévu trois jaffas montaient la garde devant sa porte. Elle était enfermée. Mais ça ce n'était pas un scoop. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir voir si ses amis allaient réellement aussi bien que Crira'c le prétendait. Mais elle était dépendante de son bon vouloir. Et elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait en fait. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux quand il disait qu'il attendrait. Si c'était vrai, il pouvait toujours attendre…

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi avec une lenteur désespérante. Elle avait pu entrapercevoir ces amis qui semblaient effectivement en relative bonne santé. Mais elle n'avait pas pu leur adresser le moindre mot. Ces journées étaient rythmées par des bains quotidiens accompagnés de massages et de soins. Par des promenades, uniquement dans l'enceinte des jardins du palais et toujours sous bonne garde. Son esprit enregistrait toutes sortes de choses, alors qu'elle faisait mine de cueillir des bouquets, et elle passait ses nuits à élaborer des plans d'évasion. Mais elle ne pouvait aboutir à rien seule.

Les visites de Crira'c étaient très aléatoires. Parfois il l'accompagnait dans ses promenades. Parfois il la conviait seulement à rester dans la salle du trône avec lui ou l'invitait à partager l'un de ses repas. Parfois il passait plusieurs fois par jours, juste pour savoir comment elle allait. Et parfois il se passait une journée entière, voire deux, sans qu'elle ne le voie. Pourtant ces jours-là elle sentait son regard sur elle en déambulant entre les allées de fleurs odorantes. Elle savait qu'il l'observait. Et il savait sans doute qu'elle savait. C'était davantage un jeu qu'autre chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner la personnalité du goa'uld.

Depuis leur première entrevue il ne s'approchait jamais à moins d'un mètre. Il ne la touchait pas. Sauf des yeux. Un peu comme si il avait peur. Pas peur d'elle, non. Peur de ses réactions face à elle. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions mais ces dernières restaient inexorablement sans réponse. Il n'était jamais cruel. Plutôt distant. Elle saisissait de temps en temps une petite étincelle de chaleur, de tendresse et de tristesse dans ses yeux. Alors elle comprenait encore moins. Quelque part elle était triste pour lui. Oh, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle l'appréciait, il restait un goa'uld, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui… Jack.

Il vivait des jours tourmentés. Il passait ces nuits à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre et dans les couloirs. Ces marches nocturnes le menaient immanquablement jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme. Souvent il passait un long moment devant sa porte après avoir congédié les gardes. Une fois il avait même posé sa main sur la poignée, brûlant du désir de la rejoindre. De pouvoir redessiner du bout des doigts les traits de son visage. De sentir sa peau blanche glisser contre la sienne. De la voir frémir sous lui. Et puis il s'était enfui. Lâchement. Lui. Un dieu craint de ses adorateurs, admiré de ses soldats. Lui. Tremblant comme un enfant.

Les jours où il la voyait il se sentait transporté. Puis l'instant d'après il se maudissait d'éprouver de tels sentiments. Alors il partait au combat, tuant des jaffas ennemis par dizaines juste pour se prouver que c'était encore lui. Et il décidait de ne plus la voir. Mais au bout de quelques heures, n'y tenant plus, il allait l'observer. Se repaissant de sa démarche gracieuse, de ses traits angéliques, du son de sa voix. Il ne supportait pas d'être avec elle. Il ne supportait pas d'être loin d'elle. Il ne se supportait pas. Et l'hôte devenait plus fort. Parce que ces sentiments là étaient une chose qu'ils partageaient.

Crira'c avait d'abord cru que là résidait la réponse à ces interrogations. Il s'était approprié les sentiments de ce tauri. Mais non. Il s'agissait de ses propres émotions. Il n'était pas un tok'ra. Il avait érigé une barrière entre l'hôte et lui. O'Neill ne lui avait transmit que l'étincelle. Il avait fait le reste lui-même. Elle avait fait le reste. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient ce sentiment en commun. Ce sentiment terriblement humain. L'hôte devenait plus fort. Ou lui plus faible. Il n'avait plus interrogé les deux autres. Parce qu'ils comptaient trop pour elle. N'était-ce pas une preuve de faiblesse ?

Peu lui importait en fait. Parce qu'au-delà de cet orgueil froissé, de cette fierté blessée, il souffrait. Il souffrait d'aimer une personne qui ne l'aimerait jamais. Il le savait. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux la toute première fois. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer un goa'uld. Alors dans des accès de rage il se maudissait d'être un goa'uld. Puis il la maudissait elle, d'exister. Il ne savait plus. Et il devait combattre chaque jour davantage l'homme dont il avait volé le corps.

Une vingtaine de jour plus tard, chambre de Sam

Elle était tombée malade. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment. Peut-être une piqûre d'insecte. Peut-être un fruit. Ou peut-être aussi la frustration, l'ennui, la lassitude, le désespoir. Elle commençait sérieusement à croire qu'elle ne reverrait jamais Daniel, Teal'c, la Terre, Jack… Alors quand la maladie était arrivée elle l'avait prise comme une délivrance et s'était laissée aller. La fièvre était montée très rapidement. En quelques heures elle ne tenait plus debout. Elle avait chaud. Elle tremblait. Elle avait mal. Elle sombrait mais peu lui importait. Parce qu'elle n'était plus seule. Jack était là. Elle le sentait. Elle le savait.

Crira'c avait été prévenu immédiatement. Mais il n'avait pu être là sur le champ. Il visitait ses mines à l'autre bout de la planète. Enfin il était arrivé dans la chambre. Dignement. Le visage neutre. Cachant de son mieux sa dévastation intérieure. Il avait fait sortir tout le monde avant de s'agenouiller au chevet de la jeune femme. Il avait immédiatement pressé avec ferveur ses lèvres contre sa main moite. Il ne savait plus vraiment si c'était lui ou l'hôte qui dirigeait en cet instant mais il n'en avait cure. Leur cause était commune cette fois. Personne ne souhaitait plus qu'eux la guérison de Samantha.

Il passa une main sur son front brûlant parsemé de mèches blondes collées par la sueur. Il caressa sa joue en tremblant. Il plongea une compresse dans l'eau froide et l'appliqua sur son visage aux traits tendus par la douleur. Ce spectacle lui était insupportable. Il songea soudain à quelque chose. Le sarcophage. C'est là qu'il comprit qu'il perdait le contrôle. Le goa'uld y aurait songé tout de suite. L'humain non. Repoussant les draps d'un geste vif il prit délicatement la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle sembla reprendre un peu conscience et entrouvrit les yeux. Il plongea immédiatement les siens dans un océan aux reflets turquoise.

- (Sam, dans un souffle) Jack ?

Il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de répondre et de céder la place à « l'autre », du moins en apparence, en adoptant le comportement que « l'autre » aurait adopté.

- (Crira'c, l'embrassant sur la tempe) Je suis là, Sam. Ça va aller. Vous allez aller dans le sarcophage et…

- (Sam, protestant à mi-voix) Non… non, pas le sarcophage… je ne veux pas…

- (Crira'c, suppliant) Sam…

- (Sam, plus fermement) Non.

Il hésita à nouveau mais l'idée d'aller contre sa volonté le répugnait. Il la garda dans ses bras mais, sous les regards un peu surpris de ses subalternes, la porta jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Les remèdes « primitifs » ne lui étaient pas familiers. Il fit donc appelle à une vieille servante et se surprit à lui demander – et non pas ordonner – de l'aider à soigner la jeune femme. Pendant les quelques 6 heures critiques qui suivirent il ne la quitta pas. Sa main dans la sienne. Lui murmurant des mots empruntés à ces souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens. A force d'infusions et de compresses la fièvre baissa.

La respiration de la jeune femme se fit plus calme. Elle était moins agitée. Ses idées semblaient plus claires. Un sommeil réparateur s'empara d'elle sans qu'elle ne lâche la main de Crira'c. Il fit signe à la vieille femme de les laisser et la remercia vaguement. Chose dont la servante fut si surprise qu'elle se confondit elle-même en remerciement, multipliant les révérences. Finalement elle les laissa seule dans la semi-pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Le goa'uld se leva doucement et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune femme avant de se reculer. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il baissa la tête. Sam, les yeux toujours clos le retenait par le bord de sa veste.

- (Sam) Restez…

C'était à peine un murmure. Un filet de voix plutôt. Prit entre son désir de rester et sa volonté de ne pas profiter d'elle il refusa tout d'abord, l'obligeant à lâcher prise en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

- (Crira'c, doucement) Je ne suis pas lui.

- (Sam, réitérant sa demande) Restez. S'il vous plaît.

Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Maintenant. Quelqu'un pour la rassurer. Pour la raccrocher à la vie. A la vie réelle. Lui. Parce qu'il était là. Parce que c'était Jack au fond. Parce qu'il avait été là pour elle, attentif, attentionné. Comme Jack. Elle avait senti sa présence, sa tendresse, sa douceur. Comme Jack. Elle avait entendu ses paroles. Le général… Alors elle plongea son regard dans le sien et il céda. De toutes façons il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait tout lui céder. Qu'il ne pourrait rien lui refuser. Jamais. Elle se décala légèrement. Il s'allongea à ses côtés.

Elle sourit, attendrie par le fait qu'il gardait soigneusement ses bras le long du corps, manifestement très mal à l'aise. L'idée de dormir avec un goa'uld ne la ravissait pas au plus haut point mais elle avait confiance. Elle savait que cette confiance venait surtout du fait que c'était le général qu'elle voyait en lui à travers son esprit encore fiévreux. C'était du général qu'elle s'approchait, dont elle souleva un bras pour se blottir contre son torse en passant une main autour de sa taille, une autre sous son épaule. C'était Jack. C'est la seule pensée qui l'habitait en ces instants. Ce à quoi elle se raccrochait désespérément.

Quelque part elle savait que non. Que ce n'était pas vrai mais elle voulait tellement y croire qu'elle fit taire cette petite voix dérangeante, la reléguant dans les tréfonds de son esprit. C'est avec le général qu'elle passait cette nuit. Qu'elle voulait la passer en tous cas. Il resta crispé un moment puis se relâcha emporté par la sensation de bien-être que cette position lui procurait. Il glissa son bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme et posa sa joue contre ses cheveux bonds.

Le lendemain matin quand il se réveilla il sourit. Chose assez rare pour être soulignée. Il était sur le côté. Samantha dos à lui, dans ses bras. Il avait le nez dans ses cheveux, respirant avec bonheur son odeur. Voilà pourquoi les humains lui semblaient toujours plus heureux que lui. Plus vivants en tous cas. Malgré leur condition inférieure, malgré leur manque de pouvoir, malgré leurs problèmes, les souffrances, les privations, les brimades, les tortures… Ils avaient pour eux cette capacité à aimer d'une façon inconditionnelle. Inconditionnelle mais surtout désintéressée. C'était le mot. Désintéressé.

Cette sorte d'amour n'apportait rien que lui-même. Mais c'était déjà tellement… Il comprit alors qu'elle ne pouvait rester ici plus longtemps. C'était bien trop dangereux. Pour elle comme pour lui. Il se connaissait. Il ne supporterait pas de l'aimer. Il finirait par la détruire. Il était un goa'uld. Il aimait dominer, vaincre, écraser, régner… mais il n'aimait pas aimer. Il pourrait lui promettre de tout arrêter. Les conquêtes, les massacres, l'esclavage, les tortures, les batailles… Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il le savait. Et elle le savait sans doute aussi. C'est ce qu'il faisait depuis près de 2000 ans. Il ne changerait pas aujourd'hui.

Pourtant quelque part il avait déjà changé. Il restait là. Immobile. Savourant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il avait sa vie entre les mains. Son existence. Il aura pu la prendre là. Et puis la tuer. Il en avait le pouvoir. La capacité. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il allait juste rester là jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. … Elle devait partir. … Finalement il dut quitter la chambre avant son réveil. Un goa'uld ne paressait pas au lit. Surtout pas lui. C'était un guerrier. Pas un de ces grands maîtres ventripotents se complaisant dans la luxure. Il n'oublia pas cependant de mettre des gardes devant la porte. Il la connaissait.

Elle se réveilla doucement, quelques heures plus tard, l'esprit encore embrumé par les restes de cette fièvre dévastatrice. Où était-elle déjà ? Ah, oui. Crira'c. Sa chambre. Elle se prit à sourire en se remémorant la sensation de son torse contre son dos, de ses mains sur sa taille, de son souffle dans sa nuque… Stop ! Elle fut prise d'une violente nausée. Et la vérité lui sauta aux yeux. Terrible. Ce n'était pas Jack. Un goa'uld. C'était un goa'uld. Qui la retenait prisonnière en plus. Oui mais voilà, c'était aussi un goa'uld dans le corps du général. Ce qui avait tendance à la déstabiliser quelque peu.

Elle ne s'étonnait pas de ressentir tout de même une certaine et vague compassion pour le symbiote. C'était courant. Elle connaissait ce syndrome : se sentir proche de son bourreau. C'était très courant. Surtout au bout d'un certain temps. Et encore, elle pouvait difficilement le qualifier de bourreau après ce qu'il venait de faire pour elle. Et il était tellement Jack. Tellement le Jack qui peuplait ses rêves. Une servante lui apporta un plateau pour qu'elle puisse se restaurer et boire un peu. L'attitude de la femme la surprit. Elle avait toujours été bien traitée mais il y avait là dans ses gestes et ses expressions, une déférence et une admiration craintive plutôt inhabituelle.

Elle resta interdite un moment après son départ puis comprit : elle croyait qu'elle était sa nouvelle reine. Elle s'en amusa un instant mais s'en inquiéta ensuite. Elle ne voulait pas être reine. Encore moins celle d'un goa'uld. Et encore moins dans ces circonstances. Mais non, elle décida qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Elle lui parlerait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle lui parlerait. Mon dieu, elle n'était pas en train de parler d'un ami ou même d'un collègue. C'était un goa'uld ! A quoi pourrait bien servir le fait qu'elle lui parle ? Enfin elle pouvait toujours essayer…

Elle mangea avec appétit. Se laisser mourir de faim n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose du reste. Ensuite elle se rendormit un moment. Et puis, lorsqu'elle se émergea à nouveau, se sentant poisseuse, elle décida de se rafraîchir. Après avoir fait quelques pas dans la pièce, elle passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la salle attenante. Une salle de bain. Comme elle s'y était attendue. Elle décida de l'utiliser. Après avoir quitté la fine tunique dont elle était vêtue, elle se glissa avec délectation sous la douche et laissa l'eau chaude caresser sa peau. Longuement. Elle ferma les yeux. Détendant ses muscles engourdis.

Elle se passa ensuite une lotion sur le corps puis se rinça. A l'eau froide cette fois. Pour se réveiller. Quand elle coupa l'arrivée d'eau, elle se sentait étrangement bien. Elle s'empara d'une longue et étoffe pourpre posée un peu plus loin et s'en drapa. Elle se contempla quelques instant dans le miroir. Elle était plutôt rayonnante aujourd'hui. Les soins quotidiens avaient satiné sa peau, lissé et détendu ses traits, éclairé son teint. Sympa comme cure de beauté se surprit-elle à penser. Elle secoua sa tête et ses jolies boucles blondes avant de se retourner.

Elle se figea. Il était là. Dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son expression stupéfaite devait être le parfait reflet de la sienne. Elle ne savait pas si il était ainsi parce qu'il venait de la voir ou parce qu'il venait de se faire surprendre mais quelque part cela lui rendit son assurance. Elle n'avait pas peur. Il ne lui faisait pas peur. Plus du tout. C'était Jack. C'était tellement lui. C'était ses traits. C'était son corps. L'admiration et l'adoration qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux… Elle avait confiance parce que c'était lui. Il s'avança lentement. Elle ne recula pas. Les yeux fixés dans les siens, il guettait le moindre signe de peur ou d'appréhension.

Quand il était rentré quelques minutes auparavant, il avait paniqué en ne la voyant plus dans le lit. Mais le bruit de l'eau qui coule l'avait rapidement rassuré. Elle était là. Hésitant, il s'était dirigé vers la pièce d'où provenait le bruit. Partagé entre son désir de la voir et sa réticence à l'observer à son insu. Il avait eu un choc quand il l'avait vu sortir de la douche. Nue. Magnifique. Parfaite. Et un autre quand il l'avait vu se draper majestueusement dans l'étoffe soyeuse. Le désir que ces visions avaient fait naître, en lui, lui avait littéralement coupé le souffle. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de sa silhouette gracieuse. Alors il était resté là. Retenant sa respiration. Tentant de dominer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. L'hôte aussi la désirait il le savait. Et puis elle s'était retournée. Il avait serré les poings alors que tout sang son sang affluait vers le bas. Mais ce qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux… Elle n'avait pas peur. Il savait pourquoi au fond. Elle ne le voyait pas lui. Elle voyait l'autre. Mais peu lui importait si elle était à lui. Mu par un besoin irrépressible de la toucher, il s'était avancé. Pas à pas. Lentement. Pour lui laisser le temps de partir. Elle n'avait pas bougé.

Arrivé devant elle, il posa une main hésitante sur son épaule. Elle frissonna. Mais pas de dégoût. Bien au contraire. Puisque c'était Jack. Elle ne pouvait pas en douter. Il laissa glisser ses doigts le long de son bras. Jusqu'à sa main où ils les mêla aux siens. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Laissant son regard vagabonder sur son corps. Notant au passage son visage devenu l'incarnation de la virilité, son regard dévorant, son torse bien dessiné… l'ampleur de son désir. Elle en fut saisie et ses yeux eurent bien du mal à se détacher de cette partie de son anatomie alors qu'un brasier naissait au creux de ses propres reins.

Elle rouvrit les yeux – qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés - quand elle sentit la chaleur de sa paume sur sa joue. Elle lut dans son regard la crainte de mal faire, de la blesser et toute sa volonté de lui montrer à qu'elle point elle était précieuse, elle comptait pour lui, combien il l'aimait. Et c'était le général. C'était dans son regard qu'elle pouvait lire tous ces sentiments. La voix était encore là, lui disant que non, que ce n'était pas lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'écouter. Elle voulait tellement que se soit lui qu'elle avait réussi à s'en persuader. C'était comme de vivre un fantasme, elle était déconnectée de la réalité…

Elle voulait que se soit lui. C'était lui. Elle ne doutait plus. La maladie, la fatigue, la frustration, la peine avaient eu raison d'elle. Alors elle sourit. Un merveilleux sourire. Et il lui sourit en retour avec toute la douceur du monde. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent avec une lenteur qu'elle jugea exaspérante. Leurs soufflent se mêlèrent. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, se frôlèrent, se cherchèrent quelques instants puis se trouvèrent dans un baiser passionné. Leurs cœurs chavirèrent, faisant sombrer les dernières onces de lucidité qui subsistaient dans leurs esprits enfiévrés.

Leurs langues se joignirent et se mêlèrent avec avidité et frénésie. Sam glissa ses mains autour du cou de l'homme – caressant sa nuque au passage – de façon à approfondir encore le baiser. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille fine pour l'attirer à lui. Coulant son corps contre le sien. Ajustant ses hanches contre les siennes. Lui prouvant à nouveau la force de son désir. Lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir bien vite étouffé par des lèvres affamées. Il la souleva ensuite dans ses bras. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses reins pour satisfaire un minimum cette soif qui la tenaillait. Qui les tenaillait tous les deux.

Toujours prit dans la sensation enivrante du baiser, il la porta ainsi jusqu'au lit encore défait. Il l'y déposa délicatement avant de s'allonger sur elle et de faire glisser ses mains sur les cuisses dénudées qui emprisonnaient ses hanches. Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour descendre dans son cou et sur sa gorge. Elle lui retira prestement sa veste pour pouvoir goûter à la sensation de ses muscles tendus sous ses mains. Quand les longs doigts de l'homme se faufilèrent sur le tissu qui la recouvrait encore, elle enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de son dos. Sa tête bascula en arrière, les yeux clos, alors qu'elle se cambrait sous lui. Vers lui.

- (Sam, dans un souffle) Jack…

- (Crira'c, d'une voix rauque) Carter…

Le mot lui parvint au travers des brumes du plaisir qui obscurcissaient ses pensées. « Carter… ». Elle rouvrit brusquement les paupières. La respiration saccadée. Semblant enfin prendre conscience de la situation. Oh mon dieu… Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Non, mais quelle imbécile ! Faire l'amour avec un goa'uld voilà ce qu'elle allait faire. Ce n'était pas Jack. Ça ne pourrait jamais être Jack. C'était juste son corps. Jack n'était pas là. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas avec le général qu'elle était sur le point de… Oh mon dieu…

Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent. Tout de suite. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que l'irréparable… Non, elle ne préférait même pas y penser. Elle avait déjà bien assez honte comme ça. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle repoussa fermement mais doucement Crira'c. Il leva vers elle un regard brûlant et éperdu. Elle baissa les yeux et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en se maudissant pour le mal qu'elle lui faisait. Mais elle se reprit. Ce n'était pas Jack. Peu lui importait de blesser cet homme. Pourtant il était tellement lui…

- (Sam, tout bas) Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas… Vous n'êtes pas…

Lui, termina t'il intérieurement. Il la contempla un moment, peiné. Mais ni fâché ni réellement surpris. Juste peiné. Il savait pourquoi elle avait répondu à ses avances. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle s'était donnée. C'était à l'autre. Il eut un petit sourire triste. Il avait comprit. Il ne lui en voulait pas. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'aimait : son intégrité, ses principes. Lui n'en avait aucun. Enfin… il n'en avait eu aucun jusqu'à présent. Il se laissa basculer sur le côté. Libérant le corps frêle de la jeune femme. Il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, à ses côtés.

Tentant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque et respiratoire normal et d'apaiser ce feu encore présent en lui. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas eu le courage de la laisser partir si il y avait goûté. Pour être désolée, elle l'était. Désolée de les avoir mis dans cette position. Désolée de s'être laisser aller. Désolée d'avoir pu croire que c'était... Elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas avoir insisté. Parce qu'en toute honnêteté elle n'aurait pas résisté. Elle ne l'aurait pas pu. Parce que c'était toujours Jack qu'elle voyait en lui. Parce qu'en étant honnête, elle avait adoré ça.

Défaillir sous ses caresses. Succomber sous ses baisers. S'abandonner à lui comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec aucun homme. Comme elle aurait voulu le faire avec Jack, comme elle avait cru le faire avec lui… Une terrible envie de fondre en larme l'assaillit mais elle résista du mieux qu'elle put.

- (Sam, murmurant, pour elle-même) Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

- (Crira'c, s'asseyant, d'une voix blanche) Je comprend.

Elle se leva à son tour. Bouleversée par l'expression dévastée de son visage. Le visage de Jack O'Neill. Si douloureusement expressif en cet instant. Mais ce n'était pas lui, hein ? Plus facile à dire qu'à réaliser. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre dans ces bras. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Elle s'en voulait parce que c'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Elle avait dérapé. Encore. Mais cette fois son supérieur en avait été le témoin privilégié. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face. Enfin, il faudrait déjà qu'elle puisse en avoir l'occasion. Ça paraissait plutôt mal parti.

Peut-être… peut-être aurait-elle pu aller jusqu'au bout et profiter des sentiments que le goa'uld éprouvait pour elle. Peut-être alors aurait-elle pu lui demander de les laisser partir ou peut-être aurait-elle pu se servir de lui, gagner sa confiance puis le piéger. Mais il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus vil que de profiter d'un sentiment comme celui-là. Jolinar avait profité de Binar mais c'était différent. Il ne l'aimait pas, lui. Quand les sentiments étaient bons, rien n'était pire que de s'en servir. Elle en avait eu la preuve avec Fith. Ils s'étaient joués de lui. Il s'était vengé. Et puis faire comme Jolinar…

Elle n'était pas tok'ra. Coucher avec un homme pour lequel elle n'éprouvait rien juste pour mener à bien une mission… Très peu pour elle. Ça relevait plus du viol consentant que d'autre chose selon son échelle de valeurs. Sans compter que là les choses étaient encore bien plus compliquées. Il y avait le général. N'était-ce pas abuser de lui que d'avoir une relation avec son corps alors qu'il n'en avait pas le contrôle ? Si bien sûr. Si la situation avait été inversée elle aurait voulu qu'il s'arrête lui aussi. Si un jour ils devaient… Ma pauvre fille, ça n'était déjà pas bien partie, songea t'elle non sans humour, mais alors là…

De toutes façons si il y avait du y avoir quelque chose ça se serait déjà fait. Un mouvement de Crira'c la sortit de ses pensées.

- (Sam) Merci. (devant son air surpris) Vous auriez pu en profiter… alors merci.

- (Crira'c, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard) J'avais dit que j'attendrais.

- (Sam, amusée malgré elle) Oh… Vous vous mettez à l'humour maintenant… Faites attention, vous pourriez vous y habituer.

- (Crira'c, sérieux) Mais pas vous…

Elle fronça les sourcils, ils ne devaient manifestement pas parler de la même chose.

- (Crira'c) Je suis un goa'uld.

Elle retint la boutade qui lui brûlait la langue et le laissa poursuivre. C'était en fait la première fois qu'ils avaient une vraie discussion. Habituellement il lui posait une ou deux questions. Elle répondait monosyllabiquement. Et puis c'était tout. Ils demeuraient là, en silence. Alors si il fallait qu'ils soient sur le point de faire l'amour pour qu'il parle, soit… surtout que ça ne risquait pas de se reproduire de sitôt. Elle avait compris la leçon. Elle avait compris qu'il avait beau avoir son corps, sa voix, ses souvenirs, ce n'était pas Jack.

- (Crira'c) Je ne peux pas aimer.

« Drôle de déclaration » fut la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit. Mais il avait raison. Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature à lui d'aimer. Comme ce n'était pas dans sa nature à elle de tuer pour le pouvoir et de torturer pour le plaisir. Comme ce n'était pas dans sa nature à elle d'aimer un goa'uld. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant elle trouvait moins… bizarre d'aimer un goa'uld qu'un tok'ra. Nonobstant le fait qu'ils étaient cruels et impitoyables, ils n'avaient qu'une personnalité. Puisque le symbiote écrasait l'autre. Et dans un sens c'était moins déroutant. En tous cas il y avait matière à débat.

- (Crira'c, se reprenant) Enfin, il semblerait que je puisse…

Elle ne put retenir un sourire. Décidément. Le général devait déteindre sur lui. C'était tout lui ça. L'art de tout dire ne disant rien. L'apanage des hommes fiers. Elle s'en serait bien passée… Dans certains cas au moins. Crira'c s'en servait pour dévoiler ses sentiments. O'Neill pour les cacher. Elle préférait largement la première option.

- (Crira'c, continuant, plus fermement) … mais je ne veux pas aimer. Il faut que vous partiez. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici.

- (Sam, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'intervenir) C'est vous qui me retenez ici.

- (Crira'c) Je sais. Mais c'est fini. Je vais vous aider à rentrer chez vous.

Elle était surprise. Déstabilisé. Elle songea immédiatement à ses amis.

- (Sam) Mais Daniel… et Teal'c… ?

- (Crira'c) Ils repartiront avec vous.

- …

- (Sam, le fixant) Qu'en est-il du général ? (d'un ton sans appel) Je ne partirais pas sans lui.

- (Crira'c) Je sais. Je vais m'arranger.

- (Sam, perplexe) Mais comment ?

- (Crira'c, mystérieux) Demain vous verrez. Vous devriez dormir pour l'instant.

- (Sam, protestant) Mais…

- (Crira'c, caressant sa joue) Hey ! Je suis encore celui qui commande ici.

Elle ne recula pas et s'allongea sans protester. Elle était bien trop perdue et trop abattue pour ça. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front. « Dormez ». Sa voix douce – celle de Jack – résonnait encore aux oreilles de la jeune femme longtemps après qu'il eut quitté la pièce. Beaucoup trop bouleversée pour réfléchir, elle se laissa gagner par le sommeil, laissant ses pensées s'égarer. Son attitude ces derniers jours, ces dernières heures surtout, avait été bien peu digne de la militaire qu'elle était. Elle en avait conscience. Et O'Neill ne manquerait pas de le lui faire remarquer.

Le retour à la réalité ne serait pas facile. Elle appréhendait avant tout la réaction de Jack. Qu'allait-il croire ? Qu'elle était prête à coucher avec un goa'uld ? Non, ça elle ne le voulait pas. Mais que pouvait-elle lui dire ? « Désolée, monsieur, je croyais que c'était vous ». Ridicule. Ridicule mais pourtant tellement vrai. Elle ne savait si elle préférait lui avouer que c'est lui qu'elle avait désiré. Seulement lui. Ou si elle préférait qu'il reste dans l'ignorance et qu'il pense qu'elle ait pu désirer ce goa'uld. … Elle n'était vraiment pressée d'être au lendemain. La journée promettait d'être longue. Très longue…

Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla, elle s'étira avec délice, savourant la sensation du satin froid des draps sur sa peau nue. Elle était assez mitigée après cette nuit de sommeil. Bon, elle était reposée, c'était toujours ça. Mais sinon… elle était contente de rentrer, de revoir les autres, de pouvoir agir à sa guise… enfin, d'être libre au sens strict en tous cas. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Pour les refermer immédiatement. Où là… elle ne devait pas être encore très réveillée.

- (Une voix enjouée) Alors Dorothée, on se réveille ?

Ou alors peut-être que si en fin de compte. Elle rouvrit les yeux avec hésitation et croisa un regard brun malicieux. Malicieux ? Avaient-ils bien vécu les trois mêmes dernières semaines ? Et surtout les mêmes dernières 24 heures ? Elle se redressa en maintenant le drap contre sa poitrine. Immédiatement ce geste attira le regard de Jack sur cette même poitrine. Elle le vit se troubler, remonter jusqu'à sa gorge et redescendre le long de son corps moulé par le satin. Il déglutit péniblement et se força à fixer ses yeux dans les siens. Elle sourit, amusée… et flattée.

- (Sam, penchant la tête) Mon général ?

- (Jack, se redressant sur son fauteuil) C'est moi !

- (Sam, fronçant les sourcils) Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

- (Jack, plus sérieux) Je sais Carter… j'ai eu un serpent dans la tête depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps et croyez-moi ça ne me réjouit pas du tout. Mais pour l'instant je ne me souviens de rien alors… autant prendre les choses du bon côté. Et puis nous allons rentrer à la maison, non ?

- (Sam, se forçant à sourire) Oui. Bien sûr.

Elle détourna les yeux. Il ne se souvenait de rien… Dans un sens ça simplifiait les choses… pour le moment. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir se sortir de là ? Ok, les situations difficiles ça la connaissait. Ordinairement elle gérait plutôt bien. Mais cette fois-ci… Dans le genre inhabituel ça se posait là. Quoique inhabituel ne lui sembla pas être le terme approprié. L'inhabituel c'était son créneau : voyage intergalactique, rencontres du troisième type, création de super nova, manipulation du temps, bouleversement des lois de la physique… Facile. Affronter ses sentiments – le plus vieux truc du monde – ça c'était insurmontable.

Jack, lui, la regardait. Comme il le faisait depuis… presque 2 heures. Ça faisait deux heures qu'il était « revenu ». Il n'avait pas compris. Il se souvenait juste de leur capture avec Brata'c et les autres et puis… plus rien. Un homme… un goa'uld plutôt lui avait résumé la situation. Drôle de p'tit gars ce goa'uld. Bon, il ne l'aimait pas mais il s'en sentait étrangement… proche. Il ne se l'expliquait pas d'ailleurs. Mais l'autre, là, Crira'c avait dit que tout reviendrait. Il puis il s'était excusé. Excusé pour s'être servi de lui comme hôte – chose dont ne gardait d'ailleurs aucun souvenir – notamment.

Il en était resté muet. Un goa'uld qui s'excusait. Et il avait l'air sincère en plus. Il l'avait même cru quand il avait dit qu'ils seraient bientôt libres. Toujours est-il qu'il ne s'était pas montré très loquace et l'avait envoyé ici. Voir Sam. C'était bien la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue… Alors depuis deux heures il était là et la regardait dormir. Emerveillé. Emerveillé par son visage paisible aux traits fins. Elle était si belle. Il l'avait caressée des yeux sans se lasser. A défaut de pouvoir la caresser vraiment. Dieu savait que ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Même si il ne le montrait pas. Même si il ne le montrait plus.

Il se l'était interdit. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Et encore moins la faire souffrir. Quand Jacob était mort, il avait cru que peut-être… Elle était venue lui parler avant et alors, il s'était dit que… Bien sûr il y avait eu Kerry. Il avait été vraiment stupide sur ce coup là mais elle était fiancée. Enfin, il n'était plus avec Kerry. Elle n'était plus avec Pete. Ils étaient allés pêcher et… rien. Il avait multiplié les regards, les attentions, les frôlements « accidentels ». Mais elle n'avait pas semblé réagir. Ni même s'en apercevoir. Elle s'était montrée très ouverte, très amicale. Comme avec Teal'c ou Daniel. Pas moins. Pas plus.

Il avait compris. C'était fini. Il avait laissé passer sa chance. Ses chances. Déjà quand elle lui avait parlé du mariage, et même avant en fait, il aurait du mais… foutu orgueil ! Il avait pensé qu'elle serait heureuse avec cet homme là. Elle semblait l'être. Et c'est tout ce qu'il désirait. Qu'elle soit heureuse. Avec ou sans lui. Et puis plus tard, il avait vu qu'elle n'était pas si heureuse que ça en fin de compte. Alors même si il ne la méritait pas, même si elle était beaucoup trop bien pour lui, même si il risquait de souffrir quand elle se lasserait… si il pouvait être celui qui pouvait la rendre heureuse il aurait pris le risque. Tous les risques.

Trop tard. Elle avait renoncé. Il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Elle l'avait fait à cause de lui. C'est lui qui l'avait poussé à bout. A force de la tenir à distance… Elle avait tourné la page. Tirant un trait sur eux. Mais après tout n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait voulu ? … Non bien sûr. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Même si son comportement aurait pu être interprété comme tel. Ce n'était pas de l'indifférence. C'était de la peur. Ce n'était pas du paternalisme, c'était de l'amour. Ce n'était pas de la sècheresse, c'était du désespoir. C'est quand il l'avait définitivement perdu qu'il avait compris. Compris qu'il ne supporterait pas de la perdre.

Il n'imaginait pas son avenir sans elle mais c'est lui qui l'en avait rayé. Il était son ami. C'était toujours ça. Pourtant il aurait voulu être tellement plus. Il avait donc renoncé à son tour. Renoncé à ces regards, ces sourires… toutes ces petites choses qui donnaient cette saveur si spéciale et si précieuse à leur relation. Il les avait relégués dans un coin de sa mémoire. Il essayait d'être juste son ami. Ça ne lui réussissait pas trop à vrai dire. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu de juste milieu entre eux. Alors il se montrait sans doute un peu trop froid. Un peu trop dur. Mais c'était nécessaire à sa survie.

Et là elle était devant lui, à moitié dénudée. Superbe. Comme toujours. Se rendait-elle seulement compte de la torture qu'elle lui faisait endurer ? Certes non. Et s'était aussi bien. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu qu'elle se couvre. Ou peut-être pour sa propre santé mentale... Bof, même pas… Plus il l'observait plus il était fou d'elle. Fou comme il ne l'avait jamais été de personne et comme il ne pensait jamais l'être. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à s'arracher à sa contemplation et à relancer la conversation.

- (Jack, balayant la pièce du regard) Elle est sympa votre chambre, il ne s'est pas moqué de vous.

- (Sam, naturellement) Oh, non, ce n'est pas ma chambre c'est la sienne.

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Qu'allait-il penser ? Elle était quasiment nue dans la chambre, même dans le lit, d'un homme. N'importe qui aurait fait le lien. D'ailleurs ça ne manqua pas. Les yeux du général s'écarquillèrent et ses lèvres formèrent un « Oh… » silencieux. Elle se traita mentalement de tous les noms avant d'inspirer un grand coup.

- (Sam, précipitamment) Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez. (il haussa les sourcils) Nous n'avons pas… enfin si mais… enfin non…

Oh mon dieu… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait encore ? Elle ne devait pas être très crédible. Pas du tout même réalisa t'elle en croisant le regard plus que dubitatif de son supérieur. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde puis reprit.

- (Sam) Je n'ai pas… avec vous… (se reprenant) avec lui je veux dire… enfin, avec vous non plus mais… Il ne c'est rien passé.

- (Jack, amusé par son trouble, la jugeant sincère) Oh mais je vous crois. Vous êtes juste à moitié nue dans son lit parce que… ?

Elle jugea peu opportun de lui signaler qu'elle était totalement nue en réalité.

- (Sam) Longue histoire…

- (Jack, croisant ses bras sur son torse) J'ai tout mon temps…

- (Sam, plus pour elle-même) Vous vous en rappellerez bien assez vite.

- (Jack) Pardon ?

- (Sam, plus haut) Je préfèrerais ne pas en parler monsieur.

Il soupira imperceptiblement. « Monsieur ». Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Enfin elle avait quand même tenu quelques phrases. Et à sa décharge, d'habitude c'était lui qui se cachait derrière leur grade quand il sentait la situation lui échapper.

- (Sam) Je peux aller m'habiller mon général ?

- (Jack, d'un ton nonchalant) Mais faites donc Carter.

Elle grimaça. Elle avait proposé ça pour se sortir de cette situation plus qu'embarrassante mais ses habits étaient dans sa chambre, à l'autre bout du palais et elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à arpenter les couloirs dans cette tenue… dans ce drap. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'eut pas à tergiverser bien longtemps. Des coups furent frappés à la porte et un homme entra. Un goa'uld. Elle le sentit immédiatement et fut sur ses gardes. Mais elle reconnut son regard. Celui qu'il portait sur elle et elle fut rassurée. Un peu.

- (Crira'c, souriant à son tour) Samantha, vous êtes réveillée. (désignant O'Neill) J'ai tenu ma promesse.

- (Sam) C'est vrai, je vous en remercie.

Il hocha la tête puis s'approcha du lit et lui tendit une robe. Non, une de ses robes. Sa préférée même. Et quelques ustensiles de maquillage. Elle se leva prestement, gardant le drap contre elle, se saisit de la robe et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sous le regard contemplatif des deux hommes. Elle en ressortit habillée et maquillée. Splendide. Crira'c s'approcha d'elle et lui passa au cou un magnifique collier d'or. Elégant. Fin. Magnifique.

- (Crira'c, à son oreille) Comme ça vous ne m'oublierez pas.

- (Sam, se retournant vers lui) Je…

- (Crira'c) Je sais que vous ne ressentez rien pour moi mais peu importe.

- (Sam, avec un faible sourire) Merci. (l'observant un instant) C'est étrange de vous voir comme ça.

Un raclement de gorge peu discret la fit sursauter. Jack. Elle l'avait presque oublié. Le feu aux joues, elle s'écarta du goa'uld. Elle se fustigea aussitôt d'avoir eu une telle réaction. C'était à peine digne d'une adolescente. Et absolument pas digne d'un colonel de l'air force.

- (Crira'c) Nous allons y aller.

Sur le chemin le goa'uld expliqua à Sam ce qui c'était passé. Il avait choisi un nouvel hôte parmi ces serviteurs et avait jeté son dévolu celui-ci, un certain Inatoch. Il l'avait choisi pour sa forme physique, son aspect physique agréable, sa loyauté et son intelligence. Le transfert c'était bien passé et le général retrouverait rapidement la mémoire. Avec ce que cela impliquait. Pour sa part, elle n'était absolument pas pressée que ça arrive. Et un état plus normal. Comme le supposait Sam son état légèrement « insouciant » était du également à cette opération.

Pour ses jaffas, il était sensé avoir tuer Daniel et Teal'c et s'être débarrasser des corps un bon moment auparavant. En ce qui concernait Jack et Sam, il dirait les avoir envoyé dans l'une de ses mines comme punition pour une quelconque désobéissance… ou juste comme ça. Il ne pouvait décemment pas avouer leur avoir rendu la liberté sans contrepartie. Il lui fallait conserver son autorité auprès de ses sujets. Les goa'ulds régnaient ainsi. Par la crainte qu'ils inspiraient. Lui comme les autres.

Ils retrouvèrent finalement Daniel et Teal'c. Sam se jeta dans les bras d'un archéologue un peu ahuri face à la situation. Il répondit néanmoins à l'étreinte avec affection. Les deux prisonniers avaient perdus la notion du temps et être libérés tout d'un coup, retrouver Sam et Jack, en bonne santé, les avait quelque peu déboussolés. Ils partirent peu après dans un petit vaisseau cargo. La jeune femme avait remercié Crira'c. Même si il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi selon O'Neill.

Le trajet vers une planète voisine équipée d'une porte puis la traversée de la porte vers le site alpha fut rapide. De son point de vue au moins. Ils confrontèrent leurs expériences personnelles. Elle ne fit part que du minimum. Le général serait au courant bien assez tôt. Quant aux deux autres, ils n'avaient pas à l'être. Un jour peut-être. Mais pas tout de suite. Leur arrivée fut remarquée. Tous les croyaient morts. Ils durent passer une quantité impressionnante d'examens avant d'être autorisés à passer la porte des étoiles pour rejoindre la base. Ils furent accueillis par le général Hammond qui avait été appelé en urgence.

Il apparut que la soi-disant mort de Crira'c n'était en rien un piège prémédité. Le SGC s'était renseigné. Tout le monde, jusqu'à ses propres jaffas, y croyait. La réalité était que l'hôte précédent du symbiote avait été gravement blessé. Il devait en changer. SG1 et, le général en particulier, c'était juste trouvé là au mauvais moment. Crira'c avait ensuite fait croire à leur mort. Les recherches avaient donc cessées. Quand à Brata'c et les autres, ils avaient été envoyé dans une mine mais avaient réussi à s'enfuir.

S'en suivit un long débriefing. Manifestement bien trop long aux yeux de Jack. Sam elle ne se préoccupait pas de ce qui se passait ou de ce qui pouvait se dire autour d'elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être entre deux mondes. Elle n'était plus là-bas. Elle n'était pas encore ici. Son esprit était là-bas et son corps ici. Il en résultait une sensation étrange et pas particulièrement agréable. Après elle ne savait pas trop. Elle avait suivi les autres comme on l'y invitait. Le mess. L'infirmerie. La douche. Les vestiaires. Ses quartiers. Son lit. Tout se mélangeait un peu. Et puis plus rien.

Laboratoire de Sam, lendemain 7h40

Elle était assise devant son bureau depuis près de deux heures. La faute au décalage horaire. Elle pianotait distraitement sur les touches de son ordinateur portable en griffonnant sur son bloc note. Son rapport était bouclé. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment étendue sur les évènements récents mais puisque le général O'Neill avait été là quasiment tout le temps il saurait à quoi s'en tenir. Et ce n'était pas pour la rassurer. Elle avait déjà imaginé un certain nombre de tactiques pour l'éviter aujourd'hui mais toutefois sans grand espoir de résultat… De toutes façons il lui faudrait bien l'affronter un jour ou l'autre.

Perspective guère réjouissante. Daniel et Teal'c étaient toujours à l'infirmerie. Elle y était passée. Ils dormaient encore. Il fallait bien avouer que leur séjour avait sans doute été moins agréable que le sien. Enfin… agréable… tout était relatif. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle prêtait une oreille distraite aux bruits des machines environnantes. Après avoir passé pratiquement un mois dans un luxueux palais à bailler aux corneilles, le retour à la réalité était… déboussolant. Elle se sentait un peu perdue dans cette base aux couloirs sombres et étroits. Dans cette pièce aux dimensions réduites.

Et dans ces vêtements. Elle avait eu un peu de mal à s'habituer aux robes mais revenir aux treillis lui plaisait moins qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Revenir sur Terre lui plaisait moins qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. L'impression de revenir de longues vacances dépaysantes. Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait perdu ce sentiment de familiarité qui la liait à tout ce qui faisait le SGC.

- (X, criant) Vous vous foutez de moi, Carter ?

Elle releva brusquement la tête, interloquée par l'entrée plutôt « fracassante » de son supérieur. Et surtout par le ton qu'il avait employé. Aïe. Il avait l'air fâché. Très fâché même. Furieux. A vrai dire il était pâle de colère. Les traits de son visage étaient crispés à l'extrême, ses poings serrés et sa voix terriblement dure et froide. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu dans un tel état auparavant. Elle s'en serait rappelée pourtant. Quand enfin elle retrouva l'usage de la parole, elle ne put que s'interroger sur la raison de cet emportement.

- (Sam, fronçant les sourcils) Excusez-moi ?

Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau, menaçant, et y posa ses deux mains, bien à plat. Instinctivement elle eut un mouvement de recul. Les yeux bruns fixés sur elle semblaient lancer des éclairs. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Et ce n'était pas pour la rassurer. Il lui faisait même peur… Mais surtout elle ne comprenait pas la raison de sa colère. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait qui puisse justifier… Oh non… Il se rappelait… C'était la seule explication… Enfin bon, même si les souvenirs de son séjour chez Crira'c lui étaient revenus, ce n'était pas une raison. Ou peut-être que si…

- (Jack, cinglant) Je croyais qu'il ne s'était rien passé ?

Le timbre de sa voix la fit frissonner. Et puis la colère monta en elle. De quel droit se comportait-il de la sorte ? C'était quand même grâce à elle qu'ils s'en étaient sortis. Comment pouvait-il… ? Elle se força cependant à garder un calme tout relatif et à répondre d'un ton qui se voulait le plus neutre possible. Mieux valait ne pas envenimer davantage la situation.

- (Sam) Il ne s'est rien passé monsieur.

Elle avait lancé ça un peu au hasard, n'étant pas tout à fait sûre de ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Bon, elle avait bien sa petite idée mais elle ne préférait pas s'avancer. Et si ça n'avait rien à voir, elle aimait autant ne pas relancer le sujet si elle pouvait l'éviter. Il eut un petit sourire méchant qui lui glaça le sang.

- (Jack) Vraiment ?

- (Sam, un peu déstabilisée) De quoi parlez-vous exactement ?

- (Jack, rugissant) De quoi ? (se redressant) Je vais vous montrer…

Au plus grand ahurissement de la jeune femme il commença à retirer son tee-shirt. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se recula encore davantage, ne sachant absolument pas où il voulait en venir. Elle rougit puis pâlit. Elle esquissa le geste de porter sa main à sa bouche mais laissa finalement retomber son bras. Interdite. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

- (Sam, balbutiant) Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

- (Jack, désignant son épaule, d'un ton sec) Comment expliquez-vous ça ?

Pour le moment elle était bien incapable d'expliquer quoi que se soit. D'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas à quoi il faisait allusion… et très franchement c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de ce torse puissant, de ce ventre plat, de ces muscles bien dessinés… Elle se replongeait avec délice dans ces courts instants durant les quels elle avait pu à loisir en détailler chaque parcelle. Le caresser. Se presser contre lui. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Et elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose : recommencer.

Elle s'imaginait aller vers lui, poser sa main son visage, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sentait déjà sa langue s'introduire dans sa bouche, jouer avec la sienne. Elle l'imaginait balayer le bureau d'un geste de la main puis la prendre dans ses bras pour l'allonger là et…

- (Jack) Carter !

Elle sursauta à nouveau, sortant de son rêve, réalisant le feu aux joues qu'elle le fixait avec insistance. Elle baissa les yeux un instant devant son regard courroucé. Elle ne le vit même pas s'adoucir. Pas plus qu'elle ne remarqua la lueur de désir qui s'y était allumée. Tout ce qu'elle vit en relevant la tête c'est son supérieur, à moitié dévêtu, s'avancer vers elle d'un pas décidé. Horrifiée elle fit un nouveau pas en arrière. Peine perdue. Elle était déjà contre l'étagère.

Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre d'elle et lui présenta son épaule comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Toujours aussi perdue, elle consentit cependant à y jeter un coup d'œil puisque ça semblait tant lui tenir à cœur. Elle la connaissait cette épaule songea t'elle en refoulant un gémissement et en se mordant la lèvre. Elle la connaissait pour l'avoir caresser et… Oh mon dieu… De petites marques rouges et de légères griffures marquaient la peau – délicieusement dorée – de son supérieur. Et ces marques n'avaient pas 36 explications. A sa connaissance il n'y en avait même qu'une. Elle. C'était elle la responsable de ces marques.

- (Jack, d'une voix sèche) Alors ?

- (Sam) Je… je… (mettant sa main devant sa bouche) Mon dieu c'est… C'est très… embarrassant.

- (Jack, cynique, se rhabillant) Oui, c'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé quand ce matin le docteur Martins m'a fait remarquer que je n'avais pas du m'ennuyer sur cette planète.

Machinalement elle resserra les pans de sa veste contre elle avant de croiser ses bras sous sa poitrine, terriblement gênée sous le regard inquisiteur du général. Elle crut bon de prendre la parole à son tour pour aplanir les choses.

- (Sam) De toutes façons il ne s'est rien passé, donc je pense que…

- (Jack, élevant à nouveau la voix) Pardon ? Il ne s'est RIEN passé ? On ne doit pas avoir la même conception du « rien », Carter.

- (Sam, légèrement agacée) Tout ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on a pas…

- (Jack, pince sans rire) … couché ensemble ? Encore heureux !

- (Sam, s'énervant) Oh, ça va, ne prenez pas cet air dégoûté. L'idée de faire l'amour avec moi vous rebute tant que ça ? Je ne crois pas.

Il parut un instant hébété devant sa répartie mais se reprit rapidement.

- (Jack) Vous plaisantez ? Vous alliez coucher avec un goa'uld !

Elle nota tout de même dans un coin de son esprit qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question avant de continuer.

- (Sam, criant à son tour) Mais je ne l'ai pas fait !

- (Jack) Et pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? S'il savait… Parce que ce n'était pas lui. Parce que la seule personne à laquelle elle voulait se donner, c'était lui. Et seulement lui. Même en ce moment alors qu'il piétinait son cœur par des accusations parfaitement injustes.

- (Sam) De toutes façons ce n'est pas votre problème ce n'était pas vous !

- (Jack) C'était quand même mon corps ! Vous vous rendez compte que ça aurait pu être considéré comme un viol !

Un viol ? Elle l'aurait violer lui ? Avait-il vraiment conscience des conneries qu'il pouvait débiter à la minute ? Un viol ! N'importe quoi… Sa réaction lui semblait bien disproportionnée par rapport au préjudice occasionné. Ils auraient tout aussi bien ne plus jamais en parler. Alors pourquoi tenait-il tant à évoquer cet incident ? A moins que…

- (Sam, posant un doigt accusateur sur son torse) Vous savez ce que je crois ? Ce qui vous pose problème, ce n'est pas ce que j'aie failli coucher avec lui mais que je ne l'aie pas fait, justement.

Il en resta sans voix, reculant légèrement. Elle, elle était partie sur sa lancée et ne comptait pas s'arrêter avant de lui avoir fait part de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Supérieur ou pas supérieur, il n'avait pas à la traiter de cette façon. S'il voulait entendre son point de vue il allait en avoir pour son argent…

- (Sam, avec un sourire méprisant) Ça vous aurait bien arrangé, hein ? Ça vous tue que je l'ai arrêté avant qu'on aille plus loin. Parce que goa'uld ou pas vous auriez pris votre pied ! Et sans conséquence en plus. C'était bien pratique pour votre petite conscience !

La tirade de la jeune femme avait estomaqué le général. Parce qu'en réalité quand il avait commencé de ce souvenir de sa vie en tant que Crira'c et particulièrement de ce moment – moment qui lui était revenu alors que le docteur Martins prononçait la fameuse phrase – il avait été déstabilisé. Un long moment. Et puis ensuite il était venu directement ici. Dans le but d'avoir une explication. Malheureusement, une fois devant elle il avait eu peur de perdre ses moyens. Alors il s'était mis à lui crier dessus. N'ayant trouvé que cette tactique – certes peu pertinente – pour être sûr de réussir à maintenir un minimum de distance entre eux.

Distance dont il avait bien besoin pour ce contenir. Avec les souvenirs étaient revenues les sensations. Et quelles sensations… Il en tremblait encore. Il lui en voulait d'avoir cédé à cet homme, ce goa'uld, il était… jaloux. Tout bêtement. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé mais en y repensant, elle n'avait peut-être pas tord. … Non, elle avait tord ! Il n'était pas comme ça ! Aveuglé par la colère et quelque part la peur qu'elle ait pu le mettre à nu de cette façon, il s'entendit prononcer une phrase dont il regretta chacun des mots avant même de les avoir prononcés.

- (Jack, dur) Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vous prenez vos rêves pour la réalité ! Vous auriez bien voulu que…

Une gifle retentissante le coupa dans son élan. Autant pour lui. Il l'avait bien cherché celle-là. Point positif : cela lui avait remis les idées en place. Il ferma les yeux un instant, priant pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Pour n'avoir jamais prononcé ces mots. Quand il les rouvrit, le regard brillant de Sam, ses lèvres tremblantes… Il s'effondra de l'intérieur. Non, il n'avait pas pu dire ça… Ce n'était pas possible… Et puis d'autres images lui revinrent. « Jack ». C'est son nom qu'elle avait prononcé quand ils avaient faillis… Son nom. Comme si c'était à lui qu'elle pensait. Comme…

« Vous n'êtes pas… ». « Je ne peux pas lui faire ça ». C'était ses mots. Et elle parlait de lui. Soudain tout fut clair dans son esprit. Pour elle ce n'était pas au goa'uld qu'elle avait cédé. C'était à lui. Une vague de soulagement le submergea. Immédiatement suivie par une nouvelle vague. De culpabilité cette fois. C'était sa faute à lui. Si il n'avait pas été infecté rien de tout ça ne se serait produit. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Mais ce n'était pas plus celle de la jeune femme. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser et esquissa un geste de la main vers elle. Peine perdue, elle tournait déjà les talons et quittait la pièce en courant.

Il fit mine de la suivre mais jugea que ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire… ça. Pas ces atrocités. Pas à elle. Il en était malade. Il donna un violent coup de poing sur le mur, ne prenant même pas garde à la douleur physique. Quel imbécile ! Non… « imbécile » c'était bien trop gentil. C'était un vrai c. Un salop. Qui venait de pousser la femme de sa vie à le détester. En moins de trois minutes. Beau record. Bravo. Rien à dire. Il avait fait très fort là. Et il se haïssait à un point… Voilà qui le confortait dans son idée qu'il ne la méritait pas.

Pourtant il ne pouvait pas rester là. A rien faire. Il tenait trop à elle pour ça. Pour tout gâcher comme ça. Il ne le supporterait pas. Qu'elle lui pardonne ou pas il fallait qu'il s'excuse. Il se le devait. Il lui devait bien ça. Et puis… cette affaire lui avait fait prendre conscience de pas mal de choses. D'une chose surtout. La plus importante de toute. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans elle. Alors si c'était vraiment sa dernière chance, il la saisirait. Il était toujours comme ça. Plus il aimait les gens, plus il leur faisait du mal. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. La peur d'être heureux peut-être…

Bien sûr cette distance qu'il venait d'instaurer entre eux bien malgré lui était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de plus raisonnable. De plus prudent à faire. De plus prudent pour lui. Pour elle. Pour eux. Si ils étaient « fâchés », la tentation serait moins grande. Et en plus cela ne changerait rien sur le plan professionnel. Il le savait, il la connaissait. Elle continuerait comme avant. Elle ne laisserait pas cette tension empiéter sur son travail. Il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire sur son plan là. Donc si ils restaient « fâchés » ce serait facile. Facile sans doute mais bien trop dur aussi. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Une heure plus tard il était arrivé au poste de contrôle de la base, niveau 0.Il l'avait cherchée partout mais avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Elle n'était nul part. Daniel ne l'avait pas vue. Teal'c non plus. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de leur expliquer de quoi il retournait. Il interrogeait à présent le sergent de garde qui semblait un peu surpris par sa requête.

- (sergent) Le colonel Carter ? Oui. Elle est sortie il y a… (il consulta ses notes) 40 minutes environ.

- (Jack, pour lui-même) 40 minutes… (au sergent) Merci Ryan.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter le complexe à son tour, sans réfléchir davantage, quand le sergent – qui paraissait hésiter depuis un moment – le retint.

- (sergent) Mon général ?

- (Jack, se retournant) Oui ?

- (sergent, baissant les yeux) Ce ne sont peut-être pas mes affaires mais le colonel n'avait pas l'air très bien quand elle est partie.

- (Jack) Ce ne sont effectivement pas vos affaires mais… merci. Et… pas un mot de tout ceci.

Le militaire hocha la tête en signe de d'acquiescement et de respect. Le général sortit donc de la base à son tour. Sa voiture était toujours là. Elle ne devait pas être loin. D'ailleurs c'était à prévoir. Elle devait travailler aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait pas quitté l'enceinte. Pas Carter. Il eut un sourire. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche il la vit. Elle était là. Assise dans l'herbe. Les jambes repliées contre son torse. Le menton posé sur les genoux. Ses cheveux blonds se balançaient au grès du vent. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague. Rouges. Elle avait du pleurer. Son cœur se serra.

Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et resta là, sans un mot pendant quelques minutes. Vu la nature de leur dernier échange, il ne savait pas trop comment introduire celui-là. Les excuses n'étaient pas son fort. Souvent il se contentait d'un sourire, une plaisanterie et on n'en parlait plus. Là ça ne suffirait pas. Il en avait conscience. Il posa son regard sur elle. Contempla son profil aux traits purs. Elle gardait les yeux obstinément baissés, ne lui accordant pas un regard. Autant pour lui. Il soupira intérieurement. La partie n'était pas gagnée…

- (Jack) Ecoutez, Carter…

Hummm… non. Mauvaise idée. Ce n'était pas la bonne approche.

- (Jack) Sam… je suis désolé.

Elle ne réagit pas d'avantage. Il nota cependant un léger tressaillement de ses traits. Il se déplaça quelque peu pour lui faire face et s'accroupit devant elle.

- (Jack) Carter ?

Elle leva vers lui un regard indéchiffrable qui le bouleversa.

- (Jack) Je regrette, je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit… c'était une réaction stupide… je n'aurais pas du mais j'étais… je suis vraiment désolé.

Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Il restait toujours Jack O'Neill. Et elle le savait mais ça ne suffirait pas. Quand elle avait entendu ces mots, dans sa bouche, ce matin… tout son univers c'était écroulé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si… Surtout avec elle. Il avait été si dur. Si insensible. Si odieux. Si détestable en fait… Ça aurait peut-être été plus facile d'entendre ça de la part de quelqu'un d'autre mais venant de lui… Il la connaissait tellement bien. Il savait toujours exactement comment l'atteindre. Où frapper pour faire mal. Pour lui faire mal. Et il avait réussi. Parfaitement.

Elle n'avait pu se retenir. Elle l'avait giflé. Et elle en avait ressenti un soulagement intense. Bref mais intense. Et puis elle était partie. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il voie ses larmes. Elle s'était sentie profondément humiliée. Et trahie. Profondément. Elle s'était d'abord enfermée dans les vestiaires, le temps de se reprendre. Ensuite elle était sortie. Elle avait un intense besoin d'air. De lumière naturelle. D'espace. Elle avait préféré s'éloigner un peu de la base. Là, elle s'était calmée. Un peu. Elle avait su qu'il était là bien avant qu'il prenne place à ses côtés. Elle savait qu'il allait venir.

L'ignorer lui avait semblé la meilleure option. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de l'affronter. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. La colère l'avait aidé à tenir auparavant mais elle n'était plus en colère. Juste triste. Déçue. Et puis elle avait entendu sa voix. Si douce. Si chaleureuse. Si différente du ton sur lequel il lui avait parlé « avant ». Elle avait entendu ses excuses. Elle savait donc que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. S'excuser. Et il avait sûrement du prendre sur lui. En un sens cela l'avait touché. Qu'il le fasse pour elle.

Malgré tout elle n'était pas prête à pardonner. Pas si vite. Pas si facilement. Ses doigts. Sous son menton. Une légère pression lui fit relever la tête. Elle croisa son regard. Inquiet, coupable, désolé, triste. Chaud aussi. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser gagner encore une fois. Le laisser la détruire et puis faire comme si de rien n'était l'instant d'après. C'était fini. Mais quand il la regardait comme ça… Sa paume. Contre sa joue. Son pouce balayant la larme solitaire qu'elle n'avait pu retenir. Elle se laissa attirer à lui, contre lui. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux.

Ses lèvres sur son front. Sa main dans ses cheveux. Son bras autour de sa taille. Elle était bien. Comment un homme pouvait-il la ravager si facilement et lui procurer une telle sensation de bien-être aussi brusquement ? Ça resterait un mystère pour elle. Et c'était effrayant de savoir à quel point il avait ce pouvoir sur elle. A quel point elle dépendait de lui. Comment dans ses conditions pouvait-elle envisager de faire sa vie avec un autre ? C'était ridicule. Mais envisager la faire avec lui était tout aussi ridicule et totalement utopique. C'est ce qui s'appelait une impasse. Elle soupira imperceptiblement, le visage dans son cou.

- (Jack, s'écartant légèrement d'elle, avec un petit sourire) Je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

- (Sam) Je sais.

- (Jack, soudain très sérieux) Jamais… je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de mal. C'est la dernière chose que je souhaite. J'espère que vous le savez.

- (Sam, souriant légèrement) Je le sais.

Il sourit à son tour. Elle lui pardonnait. Elle ne l'avait pas dit et elle ne le dirait pas mais elle lui avait pardonné. Par il ne savait quel miracle, il arrivait toujours à la faire sourire. Et chacun de ses sourires lui réchauffait le cœur.

- (Jack) J'ai une idée. Pour me faire pardonner, que diriez-vous d'un dîner ? Ce soir par exemple… je cuisinerais.

Son sourire s'élargit bien malgré elle. Celui du général aussi par la même occasion.

- (Sam, amusée) Une omelette à la bière ?

- (Jack, heureux qu'elle ne refuse pas) Si vous voulez. Et vous m'introniserez à l'art difficile des soufflés. Disons… demain soir.

Elle rit doucement. Décidément. Il la ferait toujours craquer… Un tendre petit sourire en coin. Un regard charmeur. Et s'en était fini de sa volonté. Enfin, elle devait avouer que ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Elle aimait assez fondre devant lui, se perdre dans ses yeux chocolat. Du moment qu'elle gardait un minimum de contrôle. Du moins en apparence. Elle lui avait pardonné finalement… Elle lui pardonnait toujours songea t'elle avec désabusement. Et puis elle réalisa quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait saisi immédiatement.

Il venait de l'inviter à dîner. Pour les deux soirs suivants. Et manifestement il envisageait des soirées en « tête à tête ». Oh mon dieu… Un dîner en tête à tête avec Jack O'Neill. Waow. C'était plutôt… inattendu. C'était plutôt… déroutant. Elle en avait rêvé sans doute. Elle l'avait espéré un temps. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne savait plus. En même temps avec lui, à quelques centimètres à peine... Elle n'avait même pas à tendre la main pour le toucher. Son parfum lui parvenait avec la brise, enivrant ses sens. Sa chaleur rayonnait jusqu'à elle. Pathétique. Elle se comportait vraiment comme une ado…

Ouais, tout ça n'était pas très constructif. Ça ne l'avançait pas à grand-chose. Et manifestement le général attendait une quelconque réaction de sa part. Ce qui était plutôt logique tout bien réfléchi. Bon. Répondre. Facile. Hummm… Bien sûr. Pourquoi tergiverser ? Elle savait qu'elle allait dire oui de toutes façons. Elle ne pouvait que dire oui. Et elle avait terriblement envie de dire oui. Pourquoi refuserait-elle ? Oh, mauvaise question… Elle avait plein de raisons de refuser. Enfin… pas tant que ça en fait. Il y avait bien le règlement mais il ne s'agirait que d'un simple dîner. Entre amis. Alors pourquoi cela sonnait-il si faux ?

- (Jack, un peu inquiet par son silence) Sam ? Vous êtes d'accord ?

- (Sam, sortant de ses pensées) Heu… oui… je…

- (Jack, content de lui) Parfait. Ce soir à la surface. 19 heures. Je vous emmènerais.

- (Sam, prise de court) D'accord mais…

- (Jack, se levant, souriant avec espièglerie) Non, non, non. (faussement menaçant) Vous avez dis que c'était bon. Vous n'avez plus le droit de changer d'avis. (plaisantant) De toutes façons c'est un ordre.

Elle lui sourit en secouant la tête. Elle saisit néanmoins la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever. Elle se sentait bêtement heureuse. Parce qu'il était là. Parce qu'il l'avait invitée. Parce qu'il lui souriait. Parce qu'elle lisait des ses yeux cette lueur qui avait disparu. Ils marchèrent côte à côte pour regagner le SGC. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Quelques regards complices. Quelques sourires malicieux. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien de plus. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur que le général reprit la parole.

- (Jack, les mains dans les poches) Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ?

- (Sam) Eh bien à vrai dire nous avons pas mal de choses à régler. Vous savez nous allons reconfigurer toute la sécurité. Il va falloir modifier tous les codes et les paramètres d'autodestruction…

- (Jack, continuant à sa place) … à cause de Crira'c ?

- (Sam, baissant les yeux un instant) Oui. (relevant la tête, avec un léger sourire) On va en avoir pour toute la journée avec Siler, Graham et Jenkins. (malicieuse) Peut-être même qu'on aura besoin de Felger…

Il grimaça en signe de compassion.

- (Jack) Ouais… moi aussi j'ai pas mal de choses à rattraper. Des rapports, de la paperasse… Enfin, que des trucs que j'aime, quoi !

Son air contrit et légèrement dégoûté la fit sourire. Encore. Ils se séparèrent devant son laboratoire. Après un dernier sourire assorti d'un dernier « À ce soir, Carter ». Le tout prononcé d'un ton si sensuel qu'elle en fut parcourue d'un long frisson qui perdura un moment après qu'il eut disparu au détour du couloir. Non sans l'avoir gratifié d'un nouveau petit geste de la main. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le pourquoi du comment ni sur ce qui allait résulter de tout ça. La situation lui semblait en pleine… évolution. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'en effrayer.

Mais elle n'eut donc pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement. Siler vint rapidement la chercher et ils entamèrent, avec Graham, Jenkins et Davis, les longues et nécessaires modifications du réseau informatique de la base. Ils y passèrent la journée. Ne s'accordant aucune pose. Se contentant de grignoter quelques sandwichs en guise de déjeuner. A 18 heures ils avaient fini. La jeune femme passa tout d'abord voir ses coéquipiers, toujours à l'infirmerie, puis se changea avant de rejoindre la surface. De rejoindre Jack. A cette simple pensée le souffle vint à lui manquer.

Elle du s'arrêter et de s'appuyer un instant sur le mur d'un couloir. Le cœur battant à un rythme nettement au-dessus de la moyenne. Un jeune capitaine lui demanda même si elle allait bien. Elle le rassura d'un sourire reconnaissant avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de pénétrer dans l'ascenseur. Elle arriva à la surface au bout d'un temps qui lui parut à la fois trop court et interminable. Très paradoxal. Plusieurs fois elle avait failli appuyer sur le bouton stop. Et redescendre dans les entrailles de Cheyenne Mountain… ou juste rester là. Dans ces 1 mètre sur 1.

Elle se sermonna intérieurement et arriva finalement au niveau 0 sans avoir céder à la tentation de la désertion. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un Jack souriant. En civil lui aussi. Plus moyen de revenir en arrière ou de se défiler. De toutes façons, noyée dans son regard chocolat, elle n'en avait guère envie. Pourtant – même alors que son regard parcourait rapidement la silhouette imposante du général – un vague sentiment d'appréhension subsistait au fond d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas. Ça allait trop vite. Bien trop vite pour elle en tous cas.

Tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle. Cette soirée… c'était une mauvaise idée. C'était… Ils ne pouvaient pas. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce que cela impliquait. Pour elle du moins. Toute une soirée seule avec lui alors qu'elle avait des images de lui et d'elle dans un lit plein la tête. Alors qu'à l'instant même il se faisait violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus... Non. Elle ne le pourrait pas. Elle ne résisterait pas. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Pas cette fois. Elle avait bien assez souffert pour s'épargner l'humiliation d'un rejet en bonne et due forme Au bord de la nausée, dans un état de demi-conscience, elle bredouilla un vague « Désolée… je ne peux pas… » avant de le planter là pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Elle l'entendit crier son nom alors qu'elle mettait le contact. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'affronter maintenant pas tout de suite. Pas dans cet état. Elle ne se faisait pas confiance. Elle l'appellerait. Elle prétexterait un malaise… n'importe quoi. Mais cette soirée « entre ami », ça non. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle ne sut pas vraiment comment elle réussit à rentrer chez elle en un seul morceau. L'instinct de survie sans doute puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles sa voiture n'était pas K-2000. Pour s'empêcher de penser elle entreprit de trier son courrier, de ranger, de faire quelques courses et de prendre un long bain.

Elle avait la sensation d'étouffer. De ne pas réussir à reprendre pied. Il y avait trop de choses, c'était bien trop confus dans son esprit. En se plongeant dans l'eau brûlante et parfumée elle tenta de chasser toutes ses pensées parasites et de se détendre. En vain. Des flashs lui revenaient sans cesse, des sensations, des sons, des scènes… En trois jours elle avait failli mourir d'une maladie extraterrestre, failli faire l'amour avec un goa'uld, failli se brouiller à vie avec son supérieur – qui était aussi l'homme dont elle était désespérément et pathétiquement amoureuse – et elle avait failli sortir avec ce même homme.

Elle ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, luttant pour ne pas pleurer. Elle se laissa aller au son de la musique de Nat King Cole. Tout ça… Elle soupira. Pourquoi rien n'était facile ? … Pourquoi ? C'était plutôt évident. Parce qu'elle faisait partie d'un projet top secret. Parce qu'elle était amoureuse du seul homme qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir. Et pour pas mal d'autres raisons. Pourquoi avait-elle fui ce soir ? Hummm… Plus dur. Mais la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était la peur. Tout simplement. Une peur panique contre laquelle elle tentait de lutter. Sans succès. Peur d'être rejeté, de souffrir…

Elle ignora de son mieux les sonneries répétées de son téléphone qui finit par se taire. Il ne viendrait pas ici de toute façon. Elle le savait. Quelque part ça lui fit mal. Parce que quelque part elle voulait qu'il vienne. Oh, elle ne lui aurait sans doute pas ouvert mais… Une fois rhabillée, la tension un peu retombée, elle s'offrit le luxe de s'effondrer sur son canapé et de pleurer. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Elle se reprit vite. Comme toujours. Elle n'était pas militaire pour rien. Ni la fille de son père pour rien. Elle savait qu'elle devait manger mais très franchement elle n'en avait aucune envie.

La seule chose dont elle avait envie en cet instant mesurait un peu plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Dorée avec deux touches chocolat et une de gris. Chaude et ferme. Douce… Elle s'offrit le luxe de hurler de rage, de colère, d'impuissance, de frustration sans doute aussi. Avant de respirer un grand coup. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas avec lui. Parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment un état. En même temps si elle avait pu juste une fois aller jusqu'au bout… Non, non, non ! Que cherchait-elle au juste ? Se faire encore plus mal ? Pourtant c'est lui qui l'avait invité alors peut-être que… Mais il ne pensait sûrement pas à ça…

Rrrrrrrrrr ! Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? … Manifestement non. Bien décidée à se changer les idées, elle appuya sur la touche « play de son lecteur CD. Immédiatement la musique de « Tell him » de Vonda Shepard emplit la pièce. Evidemment. Même sa chaîne était contre elle. Dans ces conditions… Dis lui maintenant… Facile à dire justement. Moins facile à réaliser. Elle aussi elle connaissait quelque chose à propos de l'amour : ça faisait souffrir. Et pas qu'un peu. Elle esquissa pourtant un sourire.

Cette chanson avait le don de lui remonter le moral. Quelles que soient les circonstances. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de danser dessus en la mettant en boucle. Elle lui vidait l'esprit… ou l'aidait à réfléchir selon les moments. Cette fois le temps était à la réflexion. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas accepté cette invitation ? Etait-ce vraiment la peur de se faire rejeter ou au contraire la peur de découvrir qu'il partageait ses sentiments ? Hummm… A méditer. Peut-être la peur de se jeter à l'eau tout simplement. La peur de savoir. D'être fixée. Définitivement.

Elle avait voulu savoir c'est vrai mais en réalité rien n'avait été dit clairement. C'était plutôt l'inverse en fait. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Pour l'oublier ou bien pour… vivre quelque chose avec lui. Elle sourit à nouveau. « Vivre quelque chose avec lui »… N'importe quoi, ça faisait beaucoup trop série B à son goût. Non, d'une manière ou d'une autre elle pourrait juste vivre. Enfin. Avec ou sans lui. Mais pas ballottée entre les deux. C'était cette indécision qu'elle ne supportait plus. Cette ignorance. En rajoutant par là-dessus des sens exacerbés par un corps à corps inachevé…

Il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 22 heures. Bien. Il allait sans doute la prendre pour une folle. Tant pis. Pour une fois elle agirait pour elle. Juste pour elle sans calculer les répercussions possibles de ses actes. Un coup de speed on appelait ça. Soit. Cela lui convenait. Forte d'un courage et d'une volonté qu'elle ne se connaissait pas – pas pour ce genre de chose en tous cas – elle éteint le lecteur, s'empara de son sac et sortit sans se retourner. Il ne valait mieux pas d'ailleurs. Elle agissait rarement sans réfléchir ou sur un coup de tête alors si elle se mettait à penser aux conséquences elle ne partirait pas.

Vingt minutes plus tard elle était chez Jack. Enfin, devant chez lui. Point positif – ou pas – il y avait de la lumière. Donc il était là. Parfait. Elle gagna la porte d'un pas décidée. Terriblement sûre d'elle en apparence. Terriblement nerveuse à l'intérieur. Ouais, bon, terrifiée aurait été plus juste mais ce n'était pas le moment de jouer sur les mots. Elle sonna avec détermination et attendit quelques secondes avait de reconnaître son pas caractéristique. Bizarrement cela lui redonna du courage. Pour la première fois elle allait faire ce dont elle avait vraiment envie. Et elle irait jusqu'au bout.

Si elle n'avait pas été si nerv… ok, terrifiée elle aurait éclaté de rire. Le général ne s'attendait manifestement pas à sa visite. Il n'avait pas l'air contrarié, ni même fâché mais surpris. Au comble de la surprise. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle entra avant même qu'il ne l'y invite. Machinalement il referma la porte derrière elle et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle adorait le voir déstabilisé et dieu sait que ça n'arrivait pas souvent…

- (Jack) Carter ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle fondit sur lui. Le faisant taire en capturant ses lèvres des siennes dans un baiser passionné et désespéré. Elle le plaqua contre le mur dans l'entrée, collant très félinement son corps contre le sien. Immédiatement elle sentit celui du général réagir à cette attaque surprise. Quelque part elle fut surprise qu'il ne songea pas à se dégager. C'était plutôt bon signe mais c'était… Woaw ! Non, se dégager n'était vraisemblablement pas dans ses intention constata t'elle lorsqu'elle fut à son tour plaquée contre le mur. Emprisonnée – et on ne peut plus consentante – contre un corps chaud et musclé.

- (Jack, dans un soupir extatique) Carter…

Elle écarta instinctivement ses lèvres afin de laisser passer la langue insistante et se mêler à la sienne avec un intéressant mélange de douceur et de frénésie, de tendresse et d'avidité. Elle s'abandonna dans un gémissement aux caresses habiles et sensuelles de… son amant décida t'elle alors qu'une vague de chaleur et de plaisir s'emparait d'elle. Ses mains s'étaient nouées de leur propre volonté autour de la nuque du général. Celles de Jack commençaient à explorer le corps de la jeune femme avec une application grandissante. L'une d'elle, posée au niveau de son genou remontait, avec une délicieuse lenteur, le long de sa cuisse, soulevant la robe au passage. Excellente idée cette petite robe d'ailleurs.

Délaissant sa bouche, il l'embrassa dans le cou, déposant de légers baisers sur ses épaules, laissant sa langue parcourir le tracé de ses omoplates. Elle pencha sa tête vers l'arrière pour mieux goûter l'ardeur de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle commençait à sombrer et cela lui plaisait. Elle désirait tellement cet homme que sa raison ne suffisait plus à refreiner ses envies et quand il reprit possession de ses lèvres avec fièvre elle se permit un léger soupir de contentement qui le fit sourire. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et ajusta son corps contre son bassin alors qu'une des mains de Jack était passée sous la robe de la jeune femme et remontait le long de sa cuisse.

- (Jack, d'une voix rauque, entre deux baisers) Vous croyez… que c'est… raisonnable… ?

- (Sam, idem) Très franchement… je m'en fiche complètement…

La réponse sembla lui convenir et, sans cesser d'explorer sa bouche, il glissa une main dans son dos, retraçant le galbe d'une fesse de la paume de sa main. La faisait s'arquer davantage contre lui, le mettant au supplice. Prenant les choses en mains, il la souleva légèrement, l'invitant à entourer ses hanches de ses longues jambes. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à l'invitation, ne désirant, elle aussi, que ce contact. Il la porta de cette façon jusqu'à la chambre avant de basculer sur le lit, son précieux fardeau toujours contre lui, se laissant finalement emporté par le désir et la passion qui les habitaient.

Plus tard, bien plus tard dans la nuit, encore haletant, nus, le souffle court, ils séparaient leurs corps moites. Jack se laissa tomber sur le dos avant d'attirer la jeune femme à lui. Elle se blottit dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. Sa tête reposait sur le torse de son amant qui lui entoura la taille de son bras et posa son menton dans ses cheveux blonds. Son autre main se renferma sur celle de la jeune femme et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent le plus naturellement du monde. Ils souriaient en silence, se sentant tellement bien, comme soulagés, merveilleusement bien l'un contre l'autre après un moment de pur bonheur.

Ils avaient l'impression de flotter, comblés. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jack bougea un légèrement de façon à pouvoir embrasser délicatement le front de sa maîtresse puis porta leur entremêlement de doigts à sa bouche pour faire subir le même traitement à sa main avant de la reposer. Il venait de passer un quelques heures de la confusion et du désespoir le plus complet à un état de béatitude totale. Le fait est qu'il n'avait pas compris quand elle était passée devant lui en coup de vent, l'air bouleversée, à la base en début de soirée. Il avait deviné plus qu'entendu ses excuses et n'avait pas eu le réflexe de la suivre.

Il l'avait appelé, plusieurs fois. Il était même passé devant chez elle. S'était arrêté mais… il ne voulait pas s'imposé. Si elle ne voulait pas le voir et bien soit, il respecterait son choix. Même si ce choix devait lui briser le cœur. Dans un sens il la comprenait, lui aussi avait eu peur à l'idée de ce premier rendez-vous. Cela lui avait sauté aux yeux alors qu'il l'attendait devant cet ascenseur. C'était un premier rendez-vous. Non, c'était leur premier rendez-vous. Enfin, ça aurait du l'être. Et le fait de se l'entendre dire – même mentalement – lui avait fait un drôle d'effet.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé en l'invitant. Enfin si. Il était conscient qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous. Mais leur premier rendez-vous… Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Non, ce n'était pas la bonne question. La réponse à celle-ci était simple : il était fou d'elle. Totalement. La vraie question était : « Pourquoi maintenant ? ». Pas « Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? ». Peur. Lâcheté. Règlement éventuellement. Doutes. Mais « Pourquoi maintenant ? ». Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait vraiment failli la perdre avec Pete. Peut-être parce qu'il avait compris que la situation ne tenait qu'à lui.

Peut-être parce que ça devenait tellement intenable, tellement évident que même Kerry l'avait compris. Peut-être parce que l'analyse des sentiments de Crira'c lui avait fait réaliser l'ampleur des siens. Ou peut-être juste parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Qu'il ne supportait plus cette situation. L'aimer en silence. La voir souffrir en silence. Il ne le voulait plus. C'était trop dur. Plus de son âge. Ou peut-être parce qu'il avait eu la sensation, un moment, que si il n'agissait pas aujourd'hui ce serait trop tard. Et cela lui était intolérable. Mais surtout peut-être parce qu'il avait réalisé qu'il pourrait, par il ne savait quel miracle, la rendre heureuse.

Et qu'il était peut-être le seul à pouvoir faire ça. Alors il ferait tout pour y parvenir. Quoiqu'il en soit, la « fuite » de la jeune femme avait réduit tous ses espoirs à néant. Aussi quand il avait entendu la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée il n'avait pu que maugréer contre la personne qui osait le déranger à une heure aussi indue en pleine déprime. Ouais, chagrin d'amour, ça faisait trop ado. Enfin, quand il l'avait vu là, devant lui, dans cette merveilleuse petite robe – à présent abandonné quelque part sur le tapis avec son tee-shirt et son pantalon – il n'avait pas compris.

Elle avait l'air tellement sûre d'elle… Il l'avait laissé entrer et s'était retourné. D'abord il s'était posé les questions de base. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit possédée par un symbiote ? Ou qu'elle ait attrapé un quelconque virus extraterrestre ? A priori non. Pas avec toute la batterie de test qu'ils avaient subi. Et puis elle n'avait jamais été seule de toute la journée. Donc – aussi étrange qu'elle paraissait – elle était, selon toutes probabilités, normale. Ok, donc elle était normale et elle… venait de lui sauter dessus. Bon, ce n'était pas particulièrement désagréable. Pas du tout même s'entendit-il soupirer intérieurement.

Après il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire. Il se souvenait de tout bien sûr. Avec tous les détails, toutes les sensations. Et en premier lieux de ses lèvres – si douces – contre les siennes. Mais comment aurait-il pu décrire tous les sentiments qui l'avaient submergé ? Plaisir, désir, bonheur, joie pure, tendresse, amour… En dix mille fois plus fort. Pas facile d'imaginer. Pourtant ces sentiments étaient toujours là. Maintenant. Maintenant qu'elle était là, tout contre lui. Maintenant qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Qu'ils s'étaient mêlés l'un en l'autre. Maintenant qu'il savait.

Qu'il connaissait le goût sucré de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau, la passion dont elle pouvait être animée, sa tendresse aussi. Sa propre capacité à faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle dans cet acte. Dire que cela avait été magique lui semblait désespérément commun et bien en dessous de la réalité. Alors à quoi bon vouloir qualifier quelque chose d'inqualifiable ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot. Les mots étaient bien trop ternes pour décrire ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Il la contempla un moment, ne se laissant pas d'écouter sa respiration régulière, s'enivrant de son contact.

Il se laissa finalement gagner par le sommeil et ne put que murmurer à l'oreille de la jeune femme un « Promets-moi que tu seras encore là demain. » avant se rendre et de se laisser emporter par un sommeil profond et apaisant. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain il eut un instant de panique et puis il sourit en sentant un corps chaud contre le sien, sous ses doigts. Un corps chaud tout contre le sien. Son corps chaud. Il ne put retenir un soupir de bien-être. L'attirant encore davantage à lui, il se perdit dans la contemplation de ses traits angéliques et si sereins.

Passant une main dans son dos, il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale dans de langoureux va et vient. Il la sentit remuer contre lui, collant sa peau nue contre la sienne. Déclanchant chez lui certaines… réactions incontrôlable. Réactions qui ne semblèrent pas échapper à la jeune femme qu'il sentit sourire dans son cou et jouer du pouce sur son torse. Son propre sourire s'élargit. Il caressa tendrement sa joue avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser par lequel il s'attacha à lui transmettre tous ses sentiments pour elle.

Elle y répondit de la même façon. Le cœur au bord de l'explosion. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui dise quoi que se soit. Elle savait maintenant. Elle savait combien il l'aimait. Il lui avait prouvé durant ces longues heures durant lesquelles ils s'étaient unis encre et encore, avec fougue et passion au début, puis avec douceur et tendresse. Mais toujours avec amour. Alors elle avait su qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle ne regrettait rien. Elle avait juste eu peur que lui regrette. Manifestement ce n'était pas le cas pensa t'elle en se sentant basculer sur le dos et en sentant une langue malicieuse s'introduire effrontément dans sa bouche.

Elle succomba bien volontiers et leurs corps se mêlèrent une nouvelle fois avec délice. Quelques heures plus tard, épuisée mais heureuse, lovée dans des bras puissants, elle se demandait comment avait-elle fait pour se refuser un tel bonheur durant toutes ces années ? Ce n'était pas humain… Enfin, on disait que plus on attendait, plus on en profitait. Ça avait l'air d'être vrai mais honnêtement elle n'aurait pas pu attendre plus longtemps. Elle était au bord de la rupture lorsqu'elle était arrivée chez lui la veille. Ça c'était vu d'ailleurs. En tant normal elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille.

Elle fronça les sourcils en le sentant se détacher d'elle. Non, non, non, c'était hors de question, elle était trop bien là. Elle glissa une jambe par-dessus les siennes, et enlaça sa taille de ses bras. Il embrassa légèrement son épaule et caressa ses cheveux avant de prendre la parole, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux. La réaction de la jeune femme l'amusait et l'attendrissait à la fois. Sans compter qu'elle le… déstabilisait aussi. D'une délicieuse façon certes mais tout de même…

- (Jack, murmurant) Hummm… ce n'est pas que je voudrais pas rester là… bien au contraire… mais j'ai pensé que tu ne serais pas contre un petit déjeuner…

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant puis consentit à relâcher son étreinte. Il se releva donc et se rhabilla succinctement sous le regard gourmand de la jeune femme qui s'était redressée. Avant de quitter la chambre, il l'embrassa une dernière fois et la regarda longuement, avec un tendre sourire. Elle était vraiment là, son regard débordant d'amour sur lui. Comment avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Ça le dépassait. Mais peu importait elle l'avait choisi et il l'était à présent l'homme le plus comblé sur cette Terre.

- (Jack) Tu es magnifique.

Après une dernière caresse il disparut derrière la porte et la jeune femme se laissa retomber sur le lit, un grand sourire indélébile sur les lèvres. Elle plongea son nez dans l'oreiller à ses côtés. Son odeur. Elle était dans lit. Elle avait du mal à réaliser. Elle venait de passer la plus merveilleuse des nuits avec lui. Mieux encore, il ne l'avait pas virée au petit matin. Et il était en train de lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Leur petit déjeuner. Qui avait dit que le bonheur n'existait pas sur Terre ? Sûrement pas elle. En tous cas plus maintenant. Elle se prit à remercier Ally Macbeal… et Crira'c.

Sans lui, rien de tout ça n'aurait eu lieu. Ou peut-être que si mais pas si vite. Enfin, de toutes manière cette expérience l'avait aidée. L'avait changée. Dans le bon sens du terme s'entend... Un sentiment de manque et de froid s'introduisit insidieusement en elle. La place chaude à ses côtés ne lui suffisait plus. Il fallait qu'elle le voie, qu'elle le touche. Qu'il soit réel. Près d'elle. Contre elle. Sans réfléchir davantage elle se leva, enfila – non sans une certaine délectation – sa chemise qui traînait encore par terre et sortit de la pièce à son tour. Guidée par une bonne odeur de café elle se retrouva bientôt dans la cuisine.

Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, elle l'observa un moment sans bruit se démener devant la plan de travail. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il s'était rendu compte de sa présence. Mais peu lui important. Elle ne voulait pas se cacher. Juste le voir. D'ailleurs, le voir ici, évoluer dans cette cuisine, préparant à manger pour eux deux, en caleçon, après une nuit d'amour, avait un petit goût de paradis. Finalement il se tourna vers elle en souriant et détailla sa tenue avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Sam chez lui, dans sa cuisine, portant sa chemise… et ne portant manifestement que ça.

Dieu comme il aurait aimer pouvoir le vérifier lui-même… Mais il le pouvait en fait. Cette pensée le transporta et il s'approcha de la jeune femme, son regard accroché au sien. Il la vit pencher la tête, sans comprendre. Il s'en amusa. En un instant il fut sur elle et, sans lui laisser le temps de s'interroger plus longuement, il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser dévorant. Elle gémit sous l'intensité de l'étreinte et encore davantage lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras pour la soulever et la poser délicatement sur le plan de travail. Hummm… ça c'était bien réel. Délicieusement réel.

Les émotions de la nuit les submergèrent à nouveau. Avec frénésie ils retrouvèrent naturellement leurs bouches, leurs mains parcoururent à nouveau leurs corps à présent bien connus. Avec frénésie et impatience Sam retira le tee-shirt du général qui s'attachait à déboutonner sa chemise avec des gestes rendus maladroits par le désir. Il entreprit d'embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau satinée au fur et à mesure qu'il la dévoilait. Envoûté par sa douceur, par son parfum. Emerveillé par chaque nouveau contact de sa peau frissonnante sous ses lèvres.

- (Jack, à son oreille) J'aimais déjà beaucoup cette chemise sur toi mais je sens que je vais l'adorer encore plus sur le carrelage…

Ce fut eux qui se retrouvèrent bientôt sur le carrelage, ne tenant pas compte du froid et de la dureté de ce support ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre. Après ses nouveaux ébats, Sam – à moitié allongé sur Jack – prit enfin la parole. Jusqu'à présent elle ne l'avait pas fait… de peur de briser le rêve sans doute, la magie de l'instant. Et aussi parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire en fait. Ce qui arrivait ne les avait réellement surpris ni l'un ni l'autre. C'était comme l'accomplissement d'un destin… sans tomber dans le tragique.

- (Sam) Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- (Jack, fronçant les sourcils) Quoi ! Pourquoi ?

- (Sam) Je ne sais pas… pour ce qui c'est passé là-bas… et puis là… je n'ai pas été très…cohérente…

- (Jack) Là-bas tu n'as rien fait, rien dont je ne sois pas en partie responsable. (malicieux, l'empêchant de répondre) Et j'aime quand tu es incohérente comme ça.

Elle sourit en secouant la tête. En fait ce n'était pas tellement qu'il aimait sa délicieuse « incohérence » comme elle s'était qualifiée, il l'adorait plutôt. Et encore, adorer lui semblait un euphémisme.

- (Sam, espiègle) Moi aussi j'aime assez. (se mordant la lèvre inférieur) Mais je ne suis pas sûre que…

Il se releva, l'entraînant avec lui et lui repassa la chemise avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Touché par la fragilité qu'elle laissait dévoiler ici. Elle toujours si sûre d'elle quand il s'agissait de fabriquer une bombe ou de faire exploser un soleil, tremblant devant cet homme qui tenait son avenir entre ses mains. Mais elle n'avait pas de raison de douter parce qu'elle aussi tenait l'existence du général aux creux de ses paumes. Ils étaient liés. C'était ainsi. C'était en eux. Cela faisait partie d'eux. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

- (Jack) Tout ira bien, crois-moi. Je sais comment faire. Je vais démissionner et…

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de protester.

- (Jack) Je vais démissionner mais je resterais à la tête du SGC. Il n'y aura pas de problème selon Hammond. Il suffit juste d'en parler au président, je ne l'ai pas encore fait parce que je n'étais pas sûr de…

- (Sam, haussant un sourcil, légèrement amusée) … de moi ? Je vois…

- (Jack, faisant mine de détourner le conversation) Oh, je crois que le café est prêt.

Il commença à se lever mais, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, Sam passa un bras gracile autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle et goûter à nouveau à la douceur de ses lèvres. Il se laissa faire puis l'aida à se relever et lui désigna une chaise. Elle s'assit donc en souriant et le laissa la servir avec amusement. Il se plut à imiter un parfait majordome, la faisant éclater de rire notamment lorsque l'orange qu'il pressait lui échappa et lorsqu'il tenta – sans beaucoup de succès d'ailleurs – de faire sauter les pancakes. Il aimait la voir ainsi, rayonnante, heureuse, grâce à lui.

Il se promit que ce serait ainsi chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde... Pour elle. Avec lui. Parce qu'il ne la quitterait plus jamais. Il ne la laisserait jamais partir. Plus jamais. Ils passèrent ainsi leur première journée. Sans quitter la maison. La plupart du temps dans le canapé, l'un contre l'autre à paresser, à regarder la télé, à discuter, à rire… et plus si affinités.

Trois ans plus tard, quartier résidentiel de Colorado Springs

Sam était assise sur une couverture dans un jardin bien entretenu, devant une grande maison blanche. Des jouets étaient éparpillés tout autour d'elle. Elle souriait à une adorable petite fille qui marchait vers elle, les bras tendus. L'enfant finit par l'atteindre et se blottir contre la jeune femme. Soudain la petite releva la tête et son regard se porta derrière sa mère. Sam se retourna finalement quand une rose apparut devant elle. L'homme qui venait d'arriver s'assit en posant sur un coin de la couverture un baby relax dans lequel gazouillait un bébé de quelques mois tout au plus.

Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur le front de la petite fille avant de tendre la rose à Sam et de prendre son visage dans ses mains pour un long et tendre baiser. Il l'allongea sur la couverture, sous lui en l'embrassant de plus belle, étouffant son rire de ses lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et les enterra des ses cheveux. Il réprima un gémissement en faisant glisser les siennes sur ses hanches et ses cuisses à travers le fin tissu de sa robe. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de sa compagne pour venir s'égarer dans son cou et sur sa gorge. La petite fille, un peu plus loin, discutait très sérieusement avec son lapin.

- (Sam, riant) Jack… (tentant de repousser ses mains baladeuses) Arrête…

- (Jack, faisant mine de réfléchir, espiègle) Mmmm… (capturant de nouveau ses lèvres) Non.

Elle rendit les armes et se laissa aller aux ardents baisers de son mari, y répondant elle-même avec passion. Trois ans. Ça faisait trois années qu'ils étaient ensemble. Trois années de bonheur. 2 ans. Ça faisait 2 ans qu'ils étaient mariés. Mégane, leur fille, allait sur ses un an et demi, et Mattew, leur fils, fêtait son premier mois aujourd'hui. Il y a trois ans, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir être aussi heureuse. Jack non plus du reste. Mais ils l'étaient pourtant. Parce qu'ils étaient ensemble maintenant. Parce qu'ils formaient une famille... Elle le fit basculer sous elle et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se relever, lui tirant une grimace de frustration.

- (Sam, malicieuse) Le gâteau va être trop cuit et ils vont bientôt arriver.

Il se releva prestement à son tour et vint l'attirer à lui pour lui voler un nouveau baiser.

- (Jack, contre ses lèvres) Tu es horrible...

- (Sam, idem) Je sais.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau long baiser passionné et ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'un raclement de gorge peu naturel se fit entendre. Ils se séparèrent et se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Daniel, Teal'c et Cassie étaient là, souriants, sur le seuil de la baie vitrée.

- (Daniel, plutôt fier de son coup) La porte était ouverte alors on s'est permis d'entrer, les autres ne vont pas tarder. Par contre, je trouve que ça sent un peu le brûler. Enfin, ce que j'en dis…

**Before Your Love**

I wonder how I ever made it through a day

How did I settle for a world in shades of gray

When you go in circles, all the scenery looks the same

And you don't know why... Then I looked into your eyes

And the world stretched out in front of me and I realized...

I never lived before your love

I never felt before your touch

I never needed anyone to make me feel alive

But then again, I wasn't really living

I never lived before your love

I wanted more than just an ordinary life

All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky

I stand before you and my heart is in your hands

And I don't know how I survived without you kiss

'Cause you've given me a reason to exist

I never lived before your love

And I don't know why

Why the sun decides to shine

But you breathed your love into me just in time

**FIN**

**(Je sais que c'est assez différent de ce que je fais d'habitude et j'aimerais bien que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. Le seul point positif pour vous, à mon avis c'est que c'est court, vous n'avez pas souffert trop longtemps)**

**Angel16 (ou angelsamC**


End file.
